Love Him So Much
by Beauty in the Filth
Summary: -the GazettE- Ruki, chanteur du groupe, est follement amoureux du guitariste Uruha. Les péripéties sont bien sûr à venir... - ! CHAPITRE 16 A LIRE ! Désolée de ne pas avoir posté, l'inspiration n'était pas partie, mon ordi ne voulait juste rien poster!
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur:** Shin uu'  
**Titre:** Love Him So Much  
**Base:** the GazettE  
**Pairing:** Ruki-San et Uruha-San   
**Genre:** Romance, Yaoi  
**Disclaimer: Les membres de the GazettE xD On peut pas se réserver les droits malheureusement uu'**  
**Déclaration de l'auteur :** Première fic, en espérant qu'elle durera ! xD

**Résumé : **( Je résume pas dès le début ! Allez vous gratter xD )

** 1 **

Sept heures du matin.

Ah, ça y est, le son si mélodieux et à la fois agressif de l'ESP Horizon CTM d'Uruha parvint aux oreilles du chanteur du groupe. C'était un très bon réveil matin, selon lui, à la fois agréable et radical.

Ruki se dressa, position assise sur son futon. Il lança un regard circulaire à la chambre et vit Aoi et Reita se lever avec beaucoup de mal. Kai était sans doute en train de faire le café, comme à son habitude.

Uruha se levait toujours avant tout le monde. L'entraînement est pour lui une chose primordiale pour atteindre la perfection. Il veut être parfait, aussi bien par son aspect physique que par son pouvoir à jouer.

Ruki était vraiment fasciné par son adresse. Aoi aussi jouait bien de la guitare, mais ne sachant pourquoi, le chanteur préférait la hardiesse des notes jouées par Uruha. Il n'était pas le premier guitariste pour rien.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine en titubant et se grattant la nuque. Il murmura un faible « Salut… » à Kai et à Aoi, qui avait eu le courage de se précipiter à table. Reita est un sacré fainéant, toujours à sortir de son lit en dernier.

-Ru-Kun, du café ?

C'était Kai. Ruki avait sursauté, il avait encore les pensées ailleurs.

-Ah, oui, s'il te plaît… Merci.

-Uruha, viens déjeuner au moins…

-J'arrive, je finis un truc.

Ruki esquissa un sourire plus ou moins vague. Uruha avait toujours à finir un truc.

Cette fois, il accordait sa guitare, pour qu'elle produise toujours ce son parfait. Quelques minutes passèrent, durant lesquelles Reita était parvenu à se lever et se joindre aux trois autres pour déjeuner, puis vint Uruha. Il s'installa à côté du chanteur.

Kai lança un regard suspicieux à Uruha, avant de jouer à la 'mère-poule', comme le disait souvent Aoi.

-Uruha, tu devrais éviter de t'exténuer ainsi à t'entraîner. Tu ferais mieux de rattraper ton sommeil aujourd'hui, nous avons enfin une journée libre…

-Kai, je t'en prie, fais moi la morale PLUS TARD. Je déjeune, là.

-Et après tu vas retourner avec ta chérie et ne plus nous écouter à force de triturer ses cordes ?

Aoi soupira ironiquement puis lança un regard amusé à Reita.

-Maman-Poule recommence son cinéma, héhé…

Reita ria de bon cœur avec le second guitariste, tandis que Kai fulminait.

Pour sûr, celui-ci se faisait du mouron pour les autres. Le fait que Uruha se 'tue au travail' n'était pas très rassurant. Le batteur avait peur qu'il soit malade par son manque de sommeil. Ce n'était pas par intérêt qu'il s'inquiétait, mais par l'amitié qu'il portait à chacun des membres. A eux cinq, ils n'avaient pas formé un groupe pour l'argent. Ils l'ont fait avant tout pour leur amitié, dans le Visual Kei.

Vaincu, Kai quitta la cuisine et s'enferma dans la salle de bains de ce petit studio dans

lequel les membres du groupe logeaient temporairement. Uruha soupira en marmonnant quelque chose du genre « jamais de liberté ici », puis sortit de table pour retourner jouer. C'était la mélodie de « Carry? » qu'il jouait, cette chanson que Ruki avait composée.

Celui-ci posa sa tasse sur la table, il n'en pouvait plus de rester assis ici. Il regarda Aoi et Reita qui avaient une discussion active à propos de leurs ex et compagnie, eut un petit fou rire et quitta la cuisine.

Il arriva dans le Living, là où Uruha avait branché sa guitare à son ampli, là où il jouait « Carry? », puis s'assit sur le canapé, le yeux perdus dans le vide. Soudain il sentit la mélodie monter en lui, puis se mit à fredonner quelques paroles de la chanson, avant de se laisser totalement emporter par le 'pouvoir' du guitariste.

Aoi et Reita s'étaient arrêtés de discuter, et laissaient la musique prendre place dans le studio. Kai, sous sa douche, s'était entièrement calmé. Décidément, la voix de Ruki collait parfaitement bien aux sons que produisait l'ESP Horizon CTM d'Uruha.

_ To Be Continued... _


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur:** Shin uu'  
**Titre:** Love Him So Much  
**Base:** the GazettE  
**Pairing:** Ruki-San et Uruha-San   
**Genre:** Romance, Yaoi, Lemon à venir ?  
**Disclaimer : Les membres de the GazettE xD On peut pas se réserver les droits malheureusement uu'**  
**Déclaration de l'auteur :** Première fic, en espérant qu'elle durera ! xD

Tous les lieux, noms d'instruments, de clopes etc… Sont réels ! J'ai fait des recherches pour parvenir à ce résultat, ne vous y méprenez pas. Les actions et les goût des personnages, quant à eux, sont la plupart du temps fictives ;D

Ruki Chanteur  
Uruha 1er Guitariste

Aoi 2nd Guitariste

Reita Bassiste

Kai Batteur

**Résumé : **Ruki, le chanteur du groupe, pense avoir un faible pour Uruha. Qu'en est-il en réalité ?

** 2 **

-A quelle heure se déroule l'enregistrement de demain ?

-Décidément, t'es toujours à côté de la plaque, Aoi, rétorqua Ruki gentiment. On doit être là-bas pour 13h45.

-Dis donc, c'est précis…

Ils étaient à Harajuku, rien qu'à deux. Bien sûr, se promener à cinq pourrait éveiller les

soupçons des fans, alors ils s'étaient répartis en deux groupes : Aoi et Ruki ensemble, et Uruha et Reita. Kai avait décidé d'accomplir en tant que leader plusieurs tâches que lui seul pouvait remplir.

Néanmoins, Ruki était déçu des groupes qui ont été décidé. Généralement il se retrouvait avec Uruha, et ceci lui faisait énormément plaisir. Il se sentait très proche de lui ; dès qu'il sentait sa présence à ses côtés, il était rassuré mais son cœur battait d'autant plus fort. Il aurait voulu être avec Uruha pour en avoir le cœur net, pour savoir s'il éprouvait vraiment des sentiments plus fort que l'amitié à son égard.

Mais bon, ici, il était avec Aoi. Et celui-ci était plus mesquin que d'habitude, ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas Aoi… Mais il était si enjoué et à la fois trop taquin ! Tiens, là, voilà qu'il se payait une crêpe en draguant la caissière.

Ruki leva les yeux au ciel. On dit que l'homme est incapable d'aimer, qu'il ne pense qu'au sexe et qu'il baigne dans le monde de la perversité. Lui avait déjà aimé une jeune femme du nom de Reila, pour qui il avait composé une chanson depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté. A présent, il aimait…

_Depuis qu'il était dans l'ex groupe « Kar+tezyAnose », Ruki a toujours été fasciné par l'émotion et l'énergie que dégageait Uruha lorsqu'il jouait. Il adorait avoir sa présence à ses côtés, présence qui le rassurait en toutes circonstances._

_« Ru-San, ça va ? » C'était ce qu'il lui avait demandé lorsque Ruki interprétait son idée de chanson devant les autres membres du groupe ; la chanson intitulée « Reila », chanson qui relatait une rupture douloureuse et touchante, et qui avait valu ces larmes bien particulières renfermant encore de l'amour._

_Uruha était TOUJOURS là. Dès fois il était froid, mais dans le fond, il était comme Kai ; toujours à vouloir protéger ses proches, plus particulièrement Ruki. Enfin, c'était l'impression du chanteur ; lorsqu'il avait le blues ou autre sentiment approchant, Uruha était le premier à demander si ça allait, ou plutôt ce qui n'allait pas. Ruki est vraiment heureux lorsque le guitariste prête attention à lui, mais dans le fond, il espère un peu plus._

Il percuta quelqu'un. De peur d'avoir été repéré, il se recula confusément, prêt à s'enfuir avec Aoi, puis se rendit alors compte qu'il s'agissait de celui qui occupait toutes ses pensées, en compagnie de Reita.

-Ah, m… Mais… Que faites-vous là ?

-Ben, on s'est paumés, avoua Reita, non sans honte.

-Ça tombait bien, j'en avais marre de traîner avec ce légume, annonça Aoi avec amusement.

-L… Légume ?! s'écria Ruki, choqué.

Il remarqua qu'Uruha le fixait avec appréhension. Ah, il avait encore fait une bêtise,

ou alors il l'avait encore inquiété pour rien. Ça y est, il s'en voulait maintenant ! Il regarda bêtement ses pieds, avant d'être pris par le poignet par Uruha.

-Dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à aller avec Reita. Je continue à l'opposé avec Ruki, j'ai besoin de fringues…

Ce fut l'unique et seule phrase d'Uruha pour clore le débat. Puis, sans lâcher le

poignet de Ruki, il continua d'avancer et l'emmena dans une ruelle adjacente à la rue principale. C'est une fois arrivé dans cette ruelle qu'il lâcha le chanteur avant de lui lancer ce regard ténébreux et craquant qu'il a lorsqu'il prend la pose pour les séances photos. C'est surtout un regard qui fait craquer Ruki et qui lui fait perdre tous ses moyens.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Ru-San ?

-Hein ? Ah… Euh…

Lui qui aimait se sentir enjoué et plus ou moins imposant, il se voyait dominé par

l'être pour lequel il avait un faible…

-C'est… Assez compliqué. Je dois sans doute trop réfléchir…

Il se sentait gêné de dire ça à Uruha. Pourtant il s'était toujours confié pour tout, mais

là c'était différent, et c'était normal.

-Et tu réfléchis à quoi ?

-…

-Tu peux m'en parler, Ru-San, tu le sais, ça.

-C'est que…

Là, Ruki sursauta. Uruha avait fourré son si beau visage dans le cou du chanteur ! Il le

respirait avec tendresse – du moins, c'était l'impression de Ruki – et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur un bout de peau. Ruki était devenu d'un très beau rouge, qui s'accordait merveilleusement bien avec les touches rouges écarlates que l'on pouvait distinguer sur son sweat shirt. Uruha se retira rapidement, puis regarda le chanteur avec amusement.

-S'il faut que je fasse ça pour te convaincre de parler, je n'hésiterai pas. Tu comptes énormément pour moi, sache-le.

Ruki eut du mal à contrôler ses excès de rougeur, mais il se demandait si le moment

était venu de tout dire. Non, il ne pensait pas. Mais que signifiait le geste d'Uruha ? De l'amour ou juste de la persuasion ? Tout ceci le turlupinait, mais rien à faire, il se sut rien tirer d'Uruha tout comme Uruha ne sut rien tirer de lui. Leur promenade se poursuivit donc sur des achats de nouvelles fringues, dans la banalité la plus totale. Comme d'habitude, et Ruki était heureux d'être en la compagnie du meilleur guitariste au monde.

_ To Be Continued… _

Reviews please !!


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur:** Shin uu'  
**Titre:** Love Him So Much  
**Base:** the GazettE  
**Pairing:** Ruki-San et Uruha-San   
**Genre:** Romance, Yaoi, Lemon à venir ?  
**Disclaimer : Les membres de the GazettE xD On peut pas se réserver les droits malheureusement uu'**  
**Déclaration de l'auteur :** Première fic, en espérant qu'elle durera ! xD

Tous les lieux, noms d'instruments, de clopes etc… Sont réels ! J'ai fait des recherches pour parvenir à ce résultat, ne vous y méprenez pas. Les actions et les goût des personnages, quant à eux, sont la plupart du temps fictives ;D

Ruki Chanteur  
Uruha 1er Guitariste

Aoi 2nd Guitariste

Reita Bassiste

Kai Batteur

**Résumé : **Ruki, le chanteur du groupe, pense avoir un faible pour Uruha. Lors d'une promenade à Harajuku, Uruha fait quelque chose de très étrange. Signe d'amour ou simple persuasion ?

** 3 **

Le lendemain, 13h45.

Ruki avait le trac, comme à chaque enregistrement qu'il devait 'subir'. Certes il adorait chanter, mais s'y voir forcé par l'agent, à refaire des milliers de prises avant que la voix soit bonne, ça le barbait un peu. Il voulait juste se laisser guider, là était SA technique de travail. La perfection ne résidait pas dans les 'multiprises', selon lui, mais plutôt dans l'émotion que l'on pouvait mettre dans ses chansons.

La tracklist était affichée sur un mur du studio, ils devaient d'abord enregistrer leur nouveau tube « Hyena », puis « Chizuru » et enfin « Detective Tragedy ». Ruki avait peur de passer sur « Chizuru », il redoutait le fait qu'il pleure comme à sa première interprétation de « Reila ». Bien sûr, ils faisaient beaucoup de chansons d'amour, et « Chizuru » en était une également.

Certes, c'était une chanson dans l'abstrait, mais quand Ruki la chanterait, il savait qu'il penserait immédiatement à Uruha. Son cœur fit un bond ; il s'imagina la mélodie envoûtante que jouerait Uruha sur cette chanson : tout concordera ensemble, tout s'imbriquera pour former une union parfaite.

Le chanteur aimerait tant qu'il y ait également une union parfaite entre lui et ce guitariste si doué…

-Ru-San, on va commencer…

C'était Uruha. Il n'y a que lui qui l'appelle encore « Ru-San ». Il pourrait être plus

familier, ils étaient amis depuis si longtemps maintenant ! Kai l'appelait « Ru-Kun » et Aoi et Reita restaient dans le simple avec « Ruki ». Alors pourquoi Uruha se sentait-il encore obligé de forcer une 'soumission' ?

Ça gênait Ruki, en vérité. Il se racla la gorge et régla le micro à sa taille, avant de placer correctement le casque sur ses oreilles.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Uruha, je vais bien ! dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

De toute évidence, il ne voulait pas inquiéter son cher et tendre. Il lui lança un sourire

contenant de l'affection, puis souffla longuement pour évacuer son tracas. Dans son casque, il entendit les instruments jouer cette mélodie agressive de « Hyena », puis ferma les yeux. Il n'avait qu'à se laisser emporter par le rythme, par l'alliance incroyable des guitares électriques d'Uruha et Aoi, de la basse de Reita et de la Pearl Carbonply Maple de Kai, avant de se mettre à hurler comme le voulaient les 'paroles'.

Il mit beaucoup de cœur à hurler, crier, vociférer les paroles à toute vitesse, laissant parmi elles le tracas et les soucis qu'il avait sur le cœur. L'agent accepta alors de prendre la douzième prise. Ruki soupira, pour une fois qu'il ne voulait pas prendre la trente-sixième !

Il sortit du studio pour se rincer le visage, avant de retourner à sa place gentiment. Au passage il avait bu une ou deux gorgée de thé bien chaud pour conserver ses cordes vocales en bon état.

Voilà le moment crucial ; il devait maintenant interpréter « Chizuru ». Il était 15h36 précisément. Ruki soupira encore plus fortement et plus longuement qu'avant. Il avait un peu honte de ce qui pouvait se passer, mais il devait y passer. Il regarda Uruha à travers la vitre qui les séparait. Bien entendu, on n'enregistrait pas tout en même temps. On enregistrait tout d'abord la mélodie des instruments seuls et on collait ensuite la chanson. Ruki était donc seul dans le studio d'enregistrement, avec son micro et son casque sur les oreilles.

La mélodie commençait doucement sur le léger et agréable son de la guitare d'Uruha. Ruki était heureux, il esquissa un sourire, mais ce sourire ne suffisait pas à cacher son stress. Soudain, la mélodie s'arrêta et Uruha entra dans le studio, sa guitare à la main, et un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres. Ruki adorait ce sourire, Uruha avait le pouvoir de l'envoûter par sa musique, et aussi de le faire fondre par sa pureté.

Le chanteur arborait un air plus qu'étonné de voir Uruha, ici, alors qu'il n'était pas sensé être là.

-J'ai l'autorisation de t'accompagner, ils pourront enlever le son de ma gratte si ça ne leur plaît pas. Je ne te gêne pas, j'espère ?

-Mais…

-Allez, ça se voit trop que tu ne le sens pas ce morceau ! Si je peux t'aider en quoi que ce soit, tu sais que je suis là.

Ruki sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Uruha avait deviné qu'il aimait quand il

était là, à jouer pour lui ! D'un côté, ça le gênait, mais d'un autre, ça lui faisait très plaisir.

-Alors on s'y met ? demanda avidement Uruha, accordant déjà sa guitare.

-Uruha…

-Oui ?

-Merci beaucoup.

Uruha adressa encore un sourire à son ami.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier, idiot.

Il commença la mélodie de « Chizuru » sur sa guitare, bien que Ruki l'entendait déjà

dans son casque ; ça lui faisait un effet de double bonheur, ce qui le détendit considérablement. Il put donc entamer la chanson sans problèmes, mais avait tout de même peur de trembler, pleurer ou de sentir sa voix partir contre son gré.

Ruki avait chanté deux couplets sans problèmes apparents, juste une douleur qui serrait son cœur. C'est une fois arrivé sur le premier refrain, avec le vers « Anata ni utsuru watashi no me ga » (Littéralement « Mes yeux reflètent ton image »), que Ruki sentit ses yeux s'humidifier. Jusqu'ici, il avait regardé Uruha, qui lui donnait le courage de chanter avec toutes ses émotions et tous ses sentiments, mais là il avait peur de se faire 'repérer', alors il détourna les yeux. Mais Uruha accentua une série de notes pour forcer Ruki à le regarder.

Le chanteur posa alors de nouveau ses yeux sur le guitariste, qui, lui, murmurait les paroles de la chanson. Ruki laissa alors libre court à ses larmes, et avant que sa vue ne se brouille, il remarqua aussi l'humidité dans les yeux de celui qu'il aime.

_ To Be Continued…_

Reviews Please !


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur:** Shin uu'  
**Titre:** Love Him So Much  
**Base:** the GazettE  
**Pairing:** Ruki-San et Uruha-San  
**Genre:** Romance, Yaoi, Lemon à venir ?  
**Disclaimer : Les membres de the GazettE xD On peut pas se réserver les droits malheureusement uu'**  
**Déclaration de l'auteur :** Première fic, en espérant qu'elle durera ! xD

Tous les lieux, noms d'instruments, de clopes etc… Sont réels ! J'ai fait des recherches pour parvenir à ce résultat, ne vous y méprenez pas. Les actions et les goût des personnages, quant à eux, sont la plupart du temps fictives ;D

Ruki Chanteur  
Uruha 1er Guitariste

Aoi 2nd Guitariste

Reita Bassiste

Kai Batteur

Résumé : _Pendant l'enregistrement du Maxi "Hyena", Ruki n'arrive pas à entamer "Chizuru". Alors Uruha se joint à lui pour l'encourager, et c'est ensemble qu'ils pleurent à cause des paroles touchantes de la chanson..._

** 4 **

Fin de l'enregistrement, Ruki fut le dernier à sortir du studio d'enregistrement. Il

pensait encore à ce qu'il s'était passé ; la chanson, Uruha qui débarque, ses pleurs, leurs pleurs, ses sentiments compliqués…

_Après que la vue de Ruki ait été considérablement brouillée, Uruha avait lâché sa guitare d'une main pour essuyer le surplus de larmes qui coulait sur les joues du chanteur, puis avait ri presque silencieusement pour ne pas casser l'enregistrement, et ensuite s'était remis à jouer. De son côté, Ruki avait adressé un sourire au guitariste pour le remercier et avait repris sa chanson, sans problèmes par la suite. L'agent avait dit que la prise était bonne, mais qu'un peu de repos ne gênerait personne, et donc ils continueraient l'enregistrement du Maxi la semaine prochaine, quand leur surmenage aura pris fin._

Ruki était un peu honteux d'avoir craqué comme cela devant Uruha. Et il se sentait coupable en plus du fait qu'Uruha lui-même ait pleuré. Oui, c'est sans doute ça… Il avait pleuré avec lui par compassion, pour éviter que Aoi, Reita ou Kai ne se moquent du chanteur. Bien sûr ! Comme si Uruha pouvait avoir quelque sentiment pour lui... Ce qu'il s'était passé la veille à Harajuku, ce n'était qu'une mauvaise blague, voilà tout.

Cela voudrait-il dire... qu'Uruha jouait avec les sentiments de Ruki ? Cette pensée seule parvint à l'attrister. Et tout ce soutient ? Le fait qu'Uruha était le premier à accourir lorsque le chanteur n'allait pas bien ? De quel côté se ranger ?

Toutes ses pensées le tracassèrent, aussi il se tapa le crâne pour se ressaisir

_« Allons, Ruki, c'est pas le moment de flancher, merde ! »_

C'est après qu'il entra dans la limousine, les autres membres attendant impatiemment que le chanteur se dépêche. La limousine les raccompagna devant le petit appartement dans lequel ils logeaient temporairement, mais Kai demanda à sortir – il ne s'était pas promené la veille, lui. Aussi, Reita et Aoi déclarèrent le suivre. Reita avait soit disant repéré des vêtements intéressants, et Aoi n'avait pas de motif... Pourquoi n'avouait-il pas que c'était pour la caissière ?

Bref, ce fut sur des brefs « Au revoir » qu'ils se séparèrent. Ce fut seulement quand ils eurent refermé la porte que Ruki se rendit compte du malaise : seul, dans l'appartement, avec U-ru-ha !

Etait-ce là le bon moment ? Lui déclarer sa flamme, là, maintenant, tout de suite ? Il n'oserait jamais, et pourtant...

- Ru-San...

Ruki sursauta légèrement, puis regarda Uruha avec difficulté.

- Oui ?

- Tu es sûr que ça va ? J'ai l'impression que tu ne me fais pas confiance...

- Mais bien sûr que si ! Je te fais entièrement confiance, parce que...

- Je vais sans doute le répéter encore, mais... Tu es très cher à mon cœur. Ton état m'inquiète.

- C'est gentil, Uruha, mais je vais très bien ! Ne te fais pas trop de soucis pour moi.

Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de clore la conversation. Il se sentait horriblement

gêné ! Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, ouvrit le frigidaire et reprit la conversation par un bête :

- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? J'ai super soif moi.

- Ru-San...

- Oui ?

Uruha l'avait rejoint dans la cuisine. Il était tout près maintenant, et il lui lançait un

regard sérieux et inquiet, regard auquel personne ne peut résister. Ruki restait paralysé. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne parvenait pas à résister aux expressions d'Uruha, et il se laissait prendre à chaque fois comme un débutant !

Le guitariste s'avança vers le chanteur sans aucune crainte, puis le coinça contre le

mur – il avait reculé à chaque pas que faisait Uruha –, ses bras de chaque côté du beau visage de Ruki, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

- Uruha...

- Tu es sûr que tu n'as rien à cacher ?

- Certain !

- 'Ruki'...

Uruha avait prononcé son nom avec insistance, comme pour le forcer à cracher le

morceau ; mais Ruki fut surtout surpris par le fait que le guitariste ait prononcé son nom sans suffixe de supériorité ! Il le regarda avec sincérité et tendresse, puis dit d'une voix faible :

- Je t'en prie, reste à mes côtés...

Uruha parut d'abord très surpris par ce semblant de déclaration, puis ses traits

d'étonnement s'adoucirent pour montrer son émotion. Il esquissa un sourire et répondit :

- Idiot, comme si j'allais te laisser tomber.

_« Pitié, cesse de m'insulter d'idiot, je préfère encore quand tu prononce mon nom... »_

Et le guitariste avança son visage avec assurance avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celles

du chanteur. Une atmosphère de soulagement envahit la pièce ; quant à la fraîcheur, elle provenait du frigidaire qui était encore ouvert.

_ To Be Continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur:** Shin uu'  
**Titre:** Love Him So Much  
**Base:** the GazettE  
**Pairing:** Ruki-San et Uruha-San  
**Genre:** Romance, Yaoi, Lemon à venir ?  
**Disclaimer : **Les membres de the GazettE xD On peut pas se réserver les droits malheureusement uu'  
**Déclaration de l'auteur :** Première fic, en espérant qu'elle durera ! xD

Tous les lieux, noms d'instruments, de clopes etc… Sont réels ! J'ai fait des recherches pour parvenir à ce résultat, ne vous y méprenez pas. Les actions et les goût des personnages, quant à eux, sont la plupart du temps fictives ;D

Ruki - Chanteur  
Uruha - 1er Guitariste  
Aoi - 2nd Guitariste  
Reita – Bassiste  
Kai - Batteur

**Résumé :** _Ruki a enfin réussi à dire quelque chose d'attentionné à Uruha ! Et celui-ci, ému, l'embrasse. Qu'adviendra-t-il ensuite ?_

** 5 **

Uruha détacha doucement ses lèvres de celles de Ruki; il ne voulait pas trop le brusquer sans doute. Le chanteur lui lança un regard de détresse, pour en redemander. Le guitariste laissa alors échapper un petit rire, puis se remit à l'embrasser, encore et encore, fermant la porte du frigidaire avec son pied.

Soudain, une sonnerie familière les arrêta. Le téléphone. Certes Ruki était heureux qu'Uruha ait réagi si positivement, mais QUI osait les déranger ?

Il sourit au guitariste, se dégagea lentement et à contrecœur, puis se précipita sur le téléphone.

- Allô…

- Ah, Ru-Kuuuun c'est toi ! Je pensais que tu devais te reposer ?

- Désolé, mais tu m'as réveillé, Kai-Kun…

Terrible mensonge qui était sorti de la bouche du chanteur. Uruha, adossé contre un

mur de la cuisine, esquissa un sourire.

- C'était pour dire que nous allions rester plus longtemps dehors. Aoi veut absolument accompagner cette caissière en boîte, et Reita veut se déchaîner sur la piste. Personnellement, je ne veux pas les laisser faire trop de bêtises, et j'ai bien envie de m'amuser aussi.

- Ah, et ?

- T'es pas très causant, Ru-Kun ! Enfin, si vous voulez nous rejoindre, n'hésitez pas. Vous nous trouverez à Roppongi bien sûr, comme d'hab'.

- Ok, on verra ça, j'en discute avec Uruha.

- Sannns problèmes, allez à tout à l'heure !

- Bye.

Ruki raccrocha, et lança un regard à Uruha, qui se redressa. Il lui expliqua les faits et

le guitariste avoua qu'il aimerait bien aller s'amuser, lui aussi. Le chanteur répondit que lui aussi voulait sortir pour la soirée, et ça ne lui ferait pas de mal, loin de là. Uruha parut craquer sous le sourire enjoué de Ruki et l'embrassa de nouveau. Puis il lui ébouriffa les cheveux pour le taquiner, et ils décidèrent de se préparer.

Près d'une heure après, ils étaient tous les deux en face de cette boîte dans laquelle ils avaient si souvent été à cinq durant leur adolescence. Il est vrai que pendant une période, ils avaient eu un planning beaucoup trop chargé pour y aller… Mais comme ils avaient quartier libre pendant une semaine, autant en profiter !

Ruki lança un regard empli d'attention à Uruha puis ils entrèrent, cherchant des yeux leurs amis. Le chanteur avait remarqué que malgré le fait qu'ils se soient embrassés, il ne voyait rien de plus qui pouvait prouver qu'Uruha était bel et bien amoureux de lui. Il l'avait juste 'embrassé' ; autrement dit, il ne l'avait pas pris par la main, et surtout, il ne lui avait pas dit « Je t'aime ». Certes, Ruki non plus n'avait pas prononcé cette phrase, il avait beaucoup plus dissimulé sa déclaration. Mais cela restait une déclaration !

_Et puis selon Ruki, une quelconque personne qui dit « Je t'aime » très, voire trop facilement, n'aime pas réellement. L'Amour est une chose tellement compliquée qu'il est difficile de définir cet état d'âme. L'Amour est en réalité un sentiment de plénitude, à la fois tendre et douloureux, mélangeant vertus et vices. C'est une chose si rare que l'on se demande où est véritablement l'Amour dans chaque cœur et si c'est bien ce dont on à affaire. _

_Ruki, lui, était persuadé d'aimer Uruha. A chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait en sa présence, son cœur était tellement soulagé de le savoir là, mais il était en même temps si perturbé ! A chaque fois que son cher et tendre jouait une mélodie, une musique composée par le chanteur, celui-ci était tellement heureux de savoir qu'Uruha remplissait un rôle crucial, et tellement stressé – et si jamais le rythme ne lui plaisait pas ?_

_Aussi étrange que cela ne puisse paraître, il avait aussi peur de la réaction de leurs amis, mais en même temps était fier de sa position actuelle. L'homosexualité ou la bisexualité n'est pas un crime !_

- J'ai repéré Aoi, annonça platement Uruha.

- Ah, où est-il ?

- Laisse, il drague une fille…

Ruki lança un regard indiscret vers la direction dans laquelle Uruha regardait, et

reconnut la caissière, en train de rire aux blagues stupides du second guitariste. Il leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

- C'est la caissière…

- Hein ?

- Non rien, tu ne vois pas les autres ?

- Ohhh Ru-Kuuun ! Tu es là pour finir !

C'était Kai, un verre de Saké à la main. Il n'avait pas encore l'air totalement saoul,

mais peut être un peu 'pompette', il attrapa Ruki par le cou et se mit à le décoiffer amicalement de sa main libre. Mais qu'avaient-ils tous à vouloir lui ébouriffer les cheveux ?

Le chanteur ria de bon cœur avec Kai et Uruha, et quand ils se dirigèrent vers le bar ils croisèrent Reita en train de faire des avances pas très saines à une fille, ce qui lui valut une gifle. Vaincu, Reita avait décidé de les rejoindre, tous les trois, puis demanda un Saké au bar.

Uruha, en bon ami, réconforta Reita et l'incita à boire pour oublier cette idée stupide qu'il a eue. Quant à Kai, il en profita pour poser des questions à Ruki.

- J'ai l'impression que tu te sens mieux, non ?

- Hmm, Kai-Kun tu es légèrement indiscret.

- Au fait, tu ne m'avais plus évoqué ça, mais, tu es toujours dingue d'Uruha ?

- Cette question ne se pose même pas, conclut Ruki en regardant Uruha qui discutait avec malice.

- …

Kai avait l'air rassuré pour son ami. Il était comme un confident pour le chanteur. En

plus de son merveilleux sourire, on pouvait tout lui dire, et Ruki le trouvait vraiment incroyable pour sa sincérité. Le batteur avala une gorgée de Saké.

- Rei-San ! Eh, Rei-San ! Merde, réveille-toi !

Uruha paraissait alarmé, aussi son ton de voix avait attiré l'attention de Ruki et Kai.

- Que lui arrive-t-il ? s'enquit Kai.

- Je pense qu'il a trop bu ! Reita !!

- Hein ? demanda Ruki, étonné.

- Il est entré dans un coma éthylique, ce con !

_ To Be Continued…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur:** Shin uu'  
**Titre:** Love Him So Much  
**Base:** the GazettE  
**Pairing:** Ruki-San et Uruha-San  
**Genre:** Romance, Yaoi, Lemon à venir ?  
**Disclaimer : **Les membres de the GazettE xD On peut pas se réserver les droits malheureusement uu'  
**Déclaration de l'auteur :** Première fic, en espérant qu'elle durera ! xD

Tous les lieux, noms d'instruments, de clopes etc… Sont réels ! J'ai fait des recherches pour parvenir à ce résultat, ne vous y méprenez pas. Les actions et les goût des personnages, quant à eux, sont la plupart du temps fictives ;D

Ruki - Chanteur  
Uruha - 1er Guitariste  
Aoi - 2nd Guitariste  
Reita – Bassiste  
Kai - Batteur

**Résumé :** _C'est leur première sortie officielle en tant que couple, et Reita casse la soirée._

** 6 **

- Reita, tu m'entends ? demanda calmement Kai.

- … Ouais… chuchota maladroitement le bassiste.

Uruha lança un regard totalement paniqué à Ruki, qui lui répondit par le même type de

regard. De son côté, Aoi avait été happé par le fait qu'Uruha crie, et avait vu la scène lorsque Kai avait aidé le guitariste à l'allonger sur un canapé non loin. Les comas éthyliques, ils avaient l'habitude, dans la discothèque. A propos d'Aoi, d'ailleurs, Kai lui avait lancé un regard pour le rassurer : Reita tombait souvent en coma éthylique, il connaissait ça ; qu'il continue à draguer sa caissière. Ce que le second guitariste avait fait sans attendre, emmenant sa 'Satsuki' plus loin.

Bref, pour revenir sur Reita, Kai avait conseillé à Uruha de l'allonger sur le côté ; comme ça, s'il vomissait, ça ne serait pas sur lui.

Reita toussa difficilement, comme s'il allait rejeter son surplus d'alcool (Il avait déjà beaucoup bu avant que Ruki et Uruha n'arrivent), mais il s'interrompit avant de retomber dans son pseudo sommeil silencieux.

- Reita, tu es là ? redemanda Kai, pour être sûr.

- … Mais ouais…

- Pas très rassurante, la réponse, ironisa Uruha.

- Uruha, c'est comme d'habitude, je te signale… ajouta platement Ruki

Uruha se tourna vers celui-ci pour rétorquer autre chose d'ironique, puis s'arrêta et

lança un sourire au chanteur, qui n'osa pas lui répondre vu l'inquiétude que lui causait l'état de leur ami.

- J'ai demandé à un type qui travaille ici. Comme ils en ont pas mal (Des gens bourrés ), il dit que c'est pas urgent de bouger Reita.

Les trois amis se retournèrent et virent Aoi, qui s'était ENFIN séparé de sa caissière

d'amour pour les aider. En tout cas, la nouvelle était rassurante. Kai fit la moue ; il voulait s'assurer que Reita était toujours là.

- Reita, t'es quoi dans le groupe ?

- …Dieu de… la basse…

Kai poussa un soupir de soulagement tandis qu'Uruha et Ruki furent pris d'une légère

crise de fou rire.

- Au moins, il n'a pas perdu sa prétention ! plaisanta le chanteur.

- Ouais, ma sa dignité en prend toujours un coup, dit Uruha d'un ton faussement amusé. La preuve…

Reita s'était mis à vomir boyaux et tripes… C'était pas très joli à voir, et il ne

vomissait bien sûr que de l'alcool, étant donné qu'il n'avait pour dire RIEN mangé durant la soirée. Kai regarda le bassiste d'un air inquiet, puis se tourna vers Uruha et Ruki.

- Si vous vous sentez claqués, vous pouvez rentrer. Moi j'attendrai que Reita soit transportable.

- Il nous plombe notre soirée, releva le chanteur en se levant (Sachant qu'il était agenouillé)

- Ru-San… Tu veux rentrer ? s'enquit Uruha.

- Ben, si c'est pour passer ma soirée à veiller sur le « Dieu de la Basse » au lieu de m'amuser, ouais.

- Bien, je viens avec toi, conclut-il alors en se relevant également.

C'est là que Ruki remarqua que Kai avait lancé un regard très intrigué vers Uruha.

Puis il haussa les épaules, pensant qu'il avait mal vu.

- Bon courage, Kai, fit Ruki

- Merci, bonne soirée à vous, répondit le batteur en souriant.

Ruki et Uruha lancèrent un sourire à leur ami et quittèrent ensemble la discothèque.

L'air était plus que frais, il était très froid, aussi le guitariste fut parcouru de frissons. Le chanteur, qui avait tout prévu, desserra le pull qui ornait sa taille et le posa sur les épaules de son aimé.

- Ah, merci, Ru-San…

- Je t'en prie, mais pitié, cesse de mettre le suffixe 'San'…

- …

Uruha esquissa un sourire rassuré, et c'est à deux qu'ils rentrèrent à leur appartement

provisoire.

- Quoi, maintenant, tout de suite ? dit Ruki d'un air paniqué.

- Depuis le temps que je suis attiré par toi… fit Uruha sans gêne, couvrant le cou du chanteur de baisers enflammés.

Celui-ci avait plaqué Ruki contre un mur de la chambre commune.

- Mais, et si les autres arrivaient…

- Justement, alors profitons du fait que nous soyons seuls, enchaîna le guitariste, insistant de plus en plus avec des suçons cette fois-ci.

- …

Le chanteur ne savait que faire, il était mitigé : Se laisser faire et montrer tout son

amour ou alors être raisonnable et attendre d'être seuls avec sûreté ?

_ To Be Continued…_

_Uhuhuh... Avouez que c'est rapide xD  
N'allez pas vous imaginer que ça sera si rapide xD J'suis une romantique moi !_

**Reviews, please !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur:** Shin uu'  
**Titre:** Love Him So Much  
**Base:** the GazettE  
**Pairing:** Ruki-San et Uruha-San  
**Genre:** Romance, Yaoi, Lemon à venir ?  
**Disclaimer : **Les membres de the GazettE xD On peut pas se réserver les droits malheureusement uu'  
**Déclaration de l'auteur :** Première fic, en espérant qu'elle durera ! xD

Tous les lieux, noms d'instruments, de clopes etc… Sont réels ! J'ai fait des recherches pour parvenir à ce résultat, ne vous y méprenez pas. Les actions et les goût des personnages, quant à eux, sont la plupart du temps fictives ;D

Ruki - Chanteur  
Uruha - 1er Guitariste  
Aoi - 2nd Guitariste  
Reita – Bassiste  
Kai - Batteur

**Résumé :** _Ils sont depuis si peu de temps ensemble ! Et pourtant, Uruha veut déjà passer à l'acte '_

** 7 **

- Uruha, tu...

Ruki fut interrompu par le baiser que le guitariste lui offrit. Terrible dilemme dans

lequel se trouvait le chanteur ! Que faire ? Choisir le plaisir ou la raison ? Il ferma les yeux péniblement, puis Uruha se recula pour regarder Ruki dans les yeux.

- Je ne te plais pas ? fit-il avec un air implorant.

- Ce n'est pas ça, mais…

Le chanteur pinça ses lèvres. Que dire ? Il voulait tellement de ce moment et en même

temps il avait si peur. Uruha avait beaucoup de succès avec les filles ; il s'y connaissait plutôt bien. Quant à Ruki, lui, préférait les relations durables et avec amour, ce qui était très rare. Voilà donc le pourquoi de son hésitation.

Le chanteur sursauta, ainsi que le guitariste. Ils avaient cru entendre du bruit derrière la porte d'entrée. Puis leurs croyances furent confirmées quand ils entendirent une clé s'insérer dans la serrure. Uruha soupira, comme si c'était de la faute de Ruki d'avoir hésité, et se détacha de lui.

- Uruha… commença Ruki

- Je vais prendre une douche, répondit sèchement son amant.

Le chanteur se laissa tomber sur son futon, vaincu. Il lança un rapide regard vers le

salon, comme la porte était ouverte, et vit Kai lâcher Reita sur le canapé. Il était seul. Ruki se redressa alors, position assise et haussa le ton :

- Où est Aoi ?

Kai fut surpris, il pensait que ses amis dormaient déjà. C'est seulement après qu'il

entendit l'eau de la douche couler. Le batteur jeta un œil vers la chambre, plongée dans l'obscurité.

- Avec son plan de la soirée… Il reviendra assez vite je pense.

- Ah…

Ce fut à ce moment-là que le chanteur se rendit compte de l'air frustré qu'avait pris

Uruha, et il fut parcouru de frissons. En aucun cas il ne voulait que le guitariste le haïsse pour ce qu'il s'est passé ! A se torturer l'esprit pour savoir quoi faire ou comment réagir, il sentit ses yeux se mouiller… Non, la salle de bains était juste à côté, il ne fallait pas qu'Uruha l'entende ! Il se leva immédiatement, et courut vers le couloir d'entrée pour sortir totalement, avant que Kai ne réagisse et attrape son poignet.

- Minute, Ru-Kun, il est tard, et tu comptes encore sortir ? Qu'as-tu donc dans la tête ?

- … Je n'ai rien à faire ici… Laisse-moi, s'il te plaît…

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, imbécile ?

- …

Ruki avait lancé un bref regard vers la porte de la salle de bains, et Kai mit un certain

temps à comprendre et réagir. Il tira sur le bras du chanteur et l'emmena au dehors.

- Uruha, je me trompe ?

- Bingo…

- Dis-moi tout, Ru-Kun…

Ils s'assirent tous deux sur le trottoir et discutèrent longuement. Ruki avait raconté tout

ce qu'il s'était passé depuis qu'il avait demandé à Uruha de rester à ses côtés, tout ; quand Uruha l'avait embrassé, qu'il lui faisait des regards complices, quand il était prêt déjà si tôt à passer à l'acte…

_Ruki savait pertinemment que l'Amour est quelque chose de très difficile à gérer, à comprendre et à supporter, et ce, par tous les états d'âme différents qui s'y trouvent. Il avait toujours peur de décevoir Uruha mais pensait sans cesse à lui faire plaisir. Et ce qu'il s'était passé était arrivé si soudainement, et s'était également terminé si rapidement, qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire._

Il laissa couler quelques larmes avec une once de honte. Kai tapa sur son épaule amicalement en disant qu'il comprenait et qu'il ne fallait pas pleurer pour cela.

- De toute évidence, tu te tracasse pour rien, dit-il.

- Je voudrais t'y voir, aussi… Je suis sûr qu'il m'en veut.

- Heyy, il ne peut pas t'en vouloir, parce que même si tu avais immédiatement accepté, vous auriez été interrompus, réfléchis !

- …

- Uruha n'est pas totalement idiot, il le sait aussi. Il a juste été blessé dans son estime. Tu n'es pas le fautif, et lui non plus. Quand nous pourrons retrouver nos appartements respectifs, ça sera mieux, tu ne pense pas ?

- … Si, tu as raison, Kai…

Le chanteur esquissa un sourire.

- Merci beaucoup.

- Hm.

Kai ébouriffa les cheveux de son ami, un sourire aux lèvres, puis sortit de sa poche une

Red Marlboro BOX.

- Une cigarette, Ru-Kun ?

- Je veux bien, merci…

Ruki prit une cigarette sans hésiter et Kai l'alluma. Ils fumèrent à deux sous l'agréable

lumière de la pleine lune.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils entendirent des pas précipités derrière eux et, une fois retournés, ils virent Uruha avec une simple serviette de bain nouée autour de la taille. Ruki devint rouge comme une pivoine, bien que cette vue ne lui déplut pas. Il faillit demander ce qu'il n'allait pas (Parce que sortir dans la rue en serviette de bain, c'est tout à fait normal ), mais le batteur le devança :

- Uruha, ça ne va pas ?

- Je… Je pensais que vous étiez partis.

Le guitariste baissa les yeux d'un air gêné, mais Ruki esquissa un sourire ému. Uruha

passa sa main derrière sa nuque, ce qui montrait d'autant plus sa gêne.

- Sinon, euh… Je pense que Reita s'est 'réveillé'…

- Ah, il va mieux ? s'enquit Kai.

- Si gerber veut dire aller mieux, ouais.

_ To Be Continued…_

_Huhu j'adore cette fin naze xD_

_N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !_


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur:** Shin uu'  
**Titre:** Love Him So Much  
**Base:** the GazettE  
**Pairing:** Ruki-San et Uruha-San  
**Genre:** Romance, Yaoi, Lemon à venir ?  
**Disclaimer : **Les membres de the GazettE xD On peut pas se réserver les droits malheureusement uu'  
**Déclaration de l'auteur :** Première fic, en espérant qu'elle durera ! xD

Tous les lieux, noms d'instruments, de clopes etc… Sont réels ! J'ai fait des recherches pour parvenir à ce résultat, ne vous y méprenez pas. Les actions et les goût des personnages, quant à eux, sont la plupart du temps fictives ;D

Ruki - Chanteur  
Uruha - 1er Guitariste  
Aoi - 2nd Guitariste  
Reita – Bassiste  
Kai - Batteur

**Résumé :** _Après une tentative ratée, il y a de l'eau dans le gaz. Mais ceci est vite réparé _

** 8 **

Le lendemain, Kai avait reprit son activité favorite : préparer le petit déjeuner. Reita restait bien à son poste, soit dormir, mais cette fois-ci cela durait plus longtemps ; logique, avec ce qu'il s'était passé la veille… Quant à Uruha, pour une fois, il ne s'entraînait pas. Certes il avait en lui toujours cette idée du fait que s'il s'entraîne, il se perfectionne, mais dès la veille, il avait un tout autre centre d'occupation.

Ruki avait très mal dormi, aussi il ouvrit très péniblement les yeux ; d'autant plus que le 'pouvoir' du premier guitariste n'était pas parvenu à ses oreilles ce matin-là.

- Bonjour, Ruki…

Le chanteur écarquilla les yeux. Ce réveil matin était à coups sûrs beaucoup plus

efficace ! Il lui avait suffit d'entendre la voix douce et calme d'Uruha pour lui faire totalement oublier sa mauvaise nuit. Il voulut se redresser, mais le guitariste avait posé sa main sur son épaule pour l'en empêcher, et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Ruki était aux anges… Mais il fallait quand même bien se redresser ! Alors il s'assit sur son futon, et regarda Uruha, avant que celui-ci ne lui dise :

- J'avais négligé de te dire que tu as les lèvres douces…

- Ah…

Le chanteur se sentit rougir, ce qui fit sourire tendrement le guitariste.

- Merci beaucoup…

Il était tellement gêné qu'il ne savait plus quoi dire ! Uruha lui fit un baiser sur le

front, comme pour lui dire que ça n'était pas important de chercher des mots, et se releva.

- Je suis content que ce que je te dis te touche, avoua-t-il.

- Hm…

Le chanteur se leva, et leva timidement la main et se mit à caresser la joue du

guitariste, avant d'y poser un baiser. Ensuite, il se dirigea calmement la cuisine, l'air tout heureux. Mais avant d'y entrer, il se tourna vers Uruha et lui fit lire sur ses lèvres les mots « Je t'aime », avant que ses joues ne rosissent, ce qui le força à se retourner par la gêne occasionnée. Le guitariste, qui fut ému, prit la main de Ruki et l'entraîna dans la cuisine, un de ses parfaits sourire enjôleurs accroché au visage. Kai se détourna du plan de travail et lança un sourire agréable à regarder aux deux tourtereaux.

- Aujourd'hui, je vais passer ma journée à l'hôpital voir ma mère. Elle a une opération des amygdales et je veux la soutenir jusqu'au bout. C'est une infection très grave, selon les médecins. Ça risque de prendre du temps, annonça-t-il.

- J'espère de tout cœur que ta maman ira mieux ensuite, Kai-San, répondit Uruha avec compassion.

- Je te remercie ! dit agréablement le batteur.

Il sourit gentiment et adressa un regard enjôleur à Ruki pour plaisanter. Puis il sortit

deux tasses et versa leur café quotidien dedans. Le chanteur le sirota immédiatement une fois qu'il fut servi, puis leva les yeux vers Kai, reposant sa tasse.

- Mais, ton père ne pourra pas être là ?

- Nan, il sera très pris par son travail, comme toujours, malheureusement.

- Ah d'accord…

- Sinon, continua le batteur d'un goût amer, Aoi m'a envoyé un message, il dit qu'il viendra chercher Reita, parce qu'ils voulaient voir un film X au cinéma…

- Trop intéressant, soupira Uruha.

Ils rirent de bon cœur tous les trois, et Ruki s'étrangla après avoir essayé de boire son

café tout en riant. Ensuite, Kai lança un regard illuminé vers le chanteur, et il se leva. Il se dirigea vers le salon, mais s'arrêta près de Ruki pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

- Ainsi, vous pourrez être tranquilles…

Le chanteur rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, et le leader du groupe agrandit son sourire de

plusieurs centimètres, avant de quitter la cuisine et d'attraper le téléphone. Ruki entendit Kai s'excuser parce qu'il arriverait légèrement en retard et qu'il se mettrait en route tout de suite. Sa conversation s'arrêta sur un 'Moi aussi', puis le batteur raccrocha. Le chanteur ainsi qu'Uruha lancèrent un regard vers le salon ; Kai secouait Reita pour qu'il se dépieute, puis il prit une veste au pif, l'enfila et s'enfuit en adressant un bref 'Salut !' à ses amis.

- P'tain mon crâne…

Reita avait rejoint les deux amants dans la cuisine, puis se vida une bouteille d'eau sur

le visage.

- Aoi doit venir te chercher. Il arrive d'une minute à l'autre, dit nonchalamment le guitariste.

- Ah ouais, j'avais oublié ça… Et merde j'aurai pas dû boire autant.

- J'te le fais pas dire ! ironisa Ruki.

- Ouais, j'vais prendre une douche alors…

Plus tard, après que Reita soit parti en compagnie d'Aoi, qui avait d'ailleurs l'air bien

satisfait de sa nuit dernière, Ruki et Uruha se retrouvèrent de nouveau seuls dans l'appartement. Le chanteur était de nouveau stressé, mais pourtant le guitariste n'avait pas l'air de vouloir faire l'amour ce jour-ci. Ce qui rassura considérablement Ruki. A vrai dire, il avait un peu peur, il n'avait encore jamais eu de première fois… Avec un garçon. Peut-être que dans le cas d'Uruha, si ! Celui-ci avait tellement de succès, ne savait-on jamais.

- Ah, Ruki, je n'ai plus de clopes, faut que j'aille en chercher au Combini…

- Mais j'en ai, tu peux prendre dans mon paquet, tu sais !

- J'ai horreur du goût de tes PIANISSIMO !

- Ah, j'avais oublié, pardon.

- Je reviens dans deux minutes, ne t'en fais pas.

Le guitariste donna un tendre baiser à Ruki, qui fut très ravi, puis sortit en trombe de

l'appartement. Le chanteur balaya le salon du regard, et remarqua le téléphone portable d'Uruha – il l'avait oublié, quelle tête en l'air… Soudainement, Ruki avait très envie de faire des Purikura avec son amant, pour qu'ils puissent en coller sur leur portables respectifs, comme le font les adolescentes, et ce, pour rire. C'est en étant perdu dans ces longues méditations stupides qu'il fut pris d'un joli sursaut lorsque le téléphone du guitariste sonna. Le chanteur empoigna le portable et regarda la provenance de l'appel : Aiko.

Qui pouvait bien être cette personne ? Bon, autant décrocher, de toute façon Uruha n'en avait pas pour très longtemps, donc il pourrait prendre l'appel ensuite.

- Allô… ?

- Uruha-Chan, c'est toi ?

Ruki fut choqué ; c'était une fille qui l'appelait. Une fille qui appelait Uruha « Uruha

Chan » ! Marque d'affection, comme si le guitariste était son petit ami. Il essaya de se décoincer la parole.

- Euh, Uruha est parti faire une course…

- Ah. Ahh… A qui ai-je donc l'honneur ?

- A…

Ruki prit un temps à réfléchir, hésitant à dire « petit-ami ».

- Je suis un ami d'Uruha.

- Je vois ! Ce serait gentil à vous de dire à Uruha-Chan qu'Aiko est très impatiente de le revoir ! Il comprendra !

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que cette Aiko avait déjà raccroché. Le chanteur était

sidéré ; qui était donc cette fille ? Sa façon d'appeler Uruha, « impatiente de le revoir » ?! Il aurait donc une petite amie ? Et lui dans tout cela ?

_ To Be Continued…_

_Reviews please TT J'vais désespérer xD_


	9. Chapter 9

**Auteur:** Shin uu'  
**Titre:** Love Him So Much  
**Base:** the GazettE  
**Pairing:** Ruki-San et Uruha-San  
**Genre:** Romance, Yaoi, Lemon à venir ?  
**Disclaimer : **Les membres de the GazettE xD On peut pas se réserver les droits malheureusement uu'  
**Déclaration de l'auteur :** Première fic, en espérant qu'elle durera ! xD

Tous les lieux, noms d'instruments, de clopes etc… Sont réels ! J'ai fait des recherches pour parvenir à ce résultat, ne vous y méprenez pas. Les actions et les goût des personnages, quant à eux, sont la plupart du temps fictives ;D

Ruki - Chanteur  
Uruha - 1er Guitariste  
Aoi - 2nd Guitariste  
Reita – Bassiste  
Kai - Batteur

**Résumé :** _Une certaine Aiko a appelé sur le téléphone portable d'Uruha. Ruki, qui a décroché, est abasourdi. Qui est-elle ?_

** 9 **

Ruki n'en revenait pas. Pour dire, il était planté là, comme un imbécile à fixer le téléphone portable d'Uruha, avec l'air ébahi. Il ne parvenait plus à s'en remettre, tout s'emmêlait dans sa tête. Uruha-Chan, Aiko, impatiente de le revoir, il comprendra, le revoir... « Le revoir »…

Il sentit ses yeux s'humidifier. Pourquoi s'emporter ainsi ?! Peut-être que cela n'était que pure coïncidence ! Le chanteur se racla la gorge et posa le portable du guitariste sur la table. Il fallait qu'il prenne l'air. Mais s'il passait par la porte d'entrée, il croiserait Uruha à coups sûrs ! Et là, l'idée du siècle. Il y avait un escalier de secours par l'arrière. Ruki sortirait par là. Ce qu'il fit l'instant d'après, puis, se retrouvant seul dans la rue, il déambula à l'écart du Combini, et déboucha sur une autre rue. Il soupira, et mit ses mains dans ses poches pour y trouver ses PIANISSIMO. Le chanteur sortit une cigarette et l'alluma sans plus attendre. Le goût de ces cigarettes le faisait décompresser. Dire qu'Uruha n'en supporte pas le goût ! Ruki soupira de nouveau à fendre l'âme. Ce soupir était un peu tremblant. Bien sûr, il ne savait plus quoi faire.

C'est seulement après qu'il se rendit compte dans quelle rue 'précisément' il avait débouché ; une rue bondée de prostituées. Quelle chance… Bon, passe encore, il était environ 10h30, le risque de croiser une péripatéticienne était plutôt bas.

- Excusez-moi, vous n'avez pas du feu ?

Le chanteur se retourna. C'était une jeune femme aux cheveux décolorés et bouclés

qui lui avait adressé la parole. Elle avait une poitrine énorme, on pouvait immédiatement deviner la présence d'implants. Et il y avait dans son regard, une lueur étrange ; Ruki était trop bien tombé, il s'agissait d'une prostituée. A cette heure-ci ? Là n'était pas la question ; il avait une clope au bec alors il ne pouvait nier le fait d'avoir du feu si c'était pour s'enfuir.

- Euh… Oui, bien sûr, répondit-il en hochant la tête.

Il sortit son briquet d'une des nombreuses poches de son baggy, et le lui tendit. Elle

alluma sa cigarette, le remerciant avec un sourire. Puis, quand elle tendit le briquet à son possesseur, elle remarqua une chose.

- Tiens ? Vous aussi, vous appréciez les PIANISSIMO ?

- Ah, oui, approuva Ruki avec gêne.

- On peut dire que c'est plutôt rare ! Ces cigarettes ont un goût si spécial qu'il est fréquent de connaître des gens qui ne les supportent pas !

Le chanteur esquissa un sourire avant de laisser échapper un léger rire.

- J'avoue, je ne connais personne qui aime ces cigarettes. Vous êtes la première.

- Eimi Yamada.

Ruki fut surpris. Puis quand il remarqua que la jeune femme lui tendait la main, il

comprit qu'elle s'était présentée. Bon. Il fallait qu'il se trouve un pseudonyme. En aucun cas il n'avait envie de divulguer sa véritable identité dans un quartier de prostituées.

- Ah… Shun… Akimoto. Enchanté.

Il lui serra la main, l'air un peu gêné. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver encombré ! Surtout

en ce moment ! Il avait envie d'être SEUL ! Et là, une péripatéticienne lui faisait du rentre-dedans… En même temps, quelle idée de se « perdre » dans un quartier de plaisirs !

Il s'attarda sur son visage. Elle devait avoir facilement 20 ans, peut-être plus. En tout cas, elle n'était pas plus vieille que lui, à coups sûrs. Il se demanda ce que ses amis auraient fait si elle leur avait proposé de passer une nuit avec. Ruki se sentit rougir à cette pensée. Non, il n'avait pas le droit ! Il aimait Uruha !

Eimi toussota, et dévisagea le chanteur.

- Euh, vous vous promenez souvent ici ?

- Non. C'est la première fois. Il fallait que je prenne l'air et je me suis retrouvé ici.

- Vous êtes perdu ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça !

- Vous voulez que je vous guide dans quelconque endroit ?

Bon. Il était perdu, fallait avouer. Mais, il aurait honte qu'une prostituée le dirige ! Et

d'ailleurs, le diriger où ? Dans son lit ? Hors de question !

Le chanteur déglutit. Il n'en pouvait déjà plus d'être ici. Il voulait rentrer, quitte à affronter Uruha avec sa « Aiko ». D'un côté, s'il parvenait à se promener sans dommages, bien que cette fille lui colle aux basques, ça ne le gênerait en rien.

- Je trouverai très bien mon chemin seul. Cependant, je vous remercie de votre aide, Eimi-San.

- Ah… Mais pas de ça, voyons ! Je suis gênée ! Appelez-moi Eimi, tout simplement.

- Bien… Alors, je vous dit au revoir…

- Vous avez le temps pour boire un café ?

- Quoi ?

- Il y a un café pas très loin. Ça vous dirait de venir boire un verre avec moi ?

Ruki était coincé. Bah, elle n'était pas bien méchante, aussi il haussa les épaules,

acceptant la proposition de la jeune femme, qui lui sourit.

- Bien, allons-y !

- C'est moi qui invite, alors.

Certes, elle n'était qu'une connaissance, mais il n'allait pas laisser payer une fille.

Cela ne se faisait pas. Eimi l'entraîna dans ce café étrange mais qui avait pas mal de classe, et ils s'assirent à une table. La jeune femme lui demanda ce qu'il faisait dans la vie, et il répondit qu'il ne faisait rien de spécial. Quant à elle, elle avait répondu la même chose, mais Ruki avait deviné qu'elle était fille de joie. Aussi, il restait très méfiant. Elle lui demanda par la suite s'il connaissait l'amour, et il répondit avec un sourire en quoi « Oh oui… ». D'autres questions enfantines s'ensuivirent, comme son âge – 25 ans –, ses hobbies – la musique –, et tant d'autres choses…

Vers un moment, Ruki dût accomplir un besoin naturel, aussi s'excusa-t-il de devoir laisser Eimi un petit moment. Quand il revint à sa place, elle lui adressa un large sourire.

- Je me suis permise de vous demander un autre verre.

- Ah, c'est vraiment gentil de votre part, répondit le chanteur en s'installant à son aise.

- C'est très agréable de parler avec vous, je vous remercie du fond du cœur de me tenir compagnie !

- Hm…

Ruki sourit à la jeune femme, qui n'avait pas l'air si méchante, et ingurgita une gorgée

de la boisson qu'on lui avait servie. Soudain, une atroce douleur lui prit le crâne, et, se saisissant la tête, il annonça à Eimi qu'il revenait. Elle se leva et affirma qu'elle allait l'aider. La jeune femme l'accompagna aux toilettes pour hommes, et laissa Ruki s'appuyer sur le lavabo. Ce n'est que quand celui-ci s'était rendu compte que sa vue était considérablement troublée qu'elle esquissa un sourire mesquin.

Eimi s'appuya sur les épaules du chanteur, en murmurant à ses oreilles :

- Tiens-moi encore compagnie…

_ To Be Continued…_


	10. Chapter 10

**Auteur:** Shin uu'  
**Titre:** Love Him So Much  
**Base:** the GazettE  
**Pairing:** Ruki-San et Uruha-San  
**Genre:** Romance, Yaoi, Lemon à venir ?  
**Disclaimer : **Les membres de the GazettE xD On peut pas se réserver les droits malheureusement uu'  
**Déclaration de l'auteur :** Première fic, en espérant qu'elle durera ! xD

Tous les lieux, noms d'instruments, de clopes etc… Sont réels ! J'ai fait des recherches pour parvenir à ce résultat, ne vous y méprenez pas. Les actions et les goût des personnages, quant à eux, sont la plupart du temps fictives ;D

Ruki - Chanteur  
Uruha - 1er Guitariste  
Aoi - 2nd Guitariste  
Reita – Bassiste  
Kai - Batteur

**Résumé :** _En faisant une petite sortie, Ruki rencontre une jeune femme répondant au nom d'Eimi. Il lui livre une fausse identité et va boire un verre avec elle à contrecœur. Seulement, celle-ci semble l'avoir drogué._

** 10 **

- Tiens-moi encore compagnie...

- …

Ruki avait perdu tous ses moyens. Pas moyen de distinguer la réalité du rêve. Cette

voix lointaine… Il savait que c'était cette Eimi Yamada. Mais il ne parvenait pas à saisir ses dires. Il se sentait perdu, et n'arrivait pas à bouger le petit doigt, il savait juste s'appuyer sur le lavabo. Le chanteur ferma les yeux hargneusement, en espérant qu'en les rouvrant, il y verrait quelque chose ! Pas moyen. Il voyait trouble, et tout s'assombrissait. Sans aucun doute, cette fille avait mit une drogue dans sa boisson !

Cependant, il fallait qu'il s'enfuie ! Il ne voulait pas se voir forcé à coucher avec une prostituée. Il essaya de bouger la main, pour se redresser, mais elle glissa et il manqua de se planter le menton sur le bord de l'évier. Fort heureusement, Eimi le rattrapa à temps.

- Cela ne sert à rien d'essayer de t'enfuir. Je demande juste à ce que tu te laisse faire…

- N… Non !

Elle avait agrippé le poignet du chanteur, et celui-ci réussit à se détacher. Ce fut

tellement rapide qu'il en tomba, se retrouvant désormais allongé au sol. Eimi s'accroupit aux côtés de Ruki, puis passa sa main dans les cheveux du chanteur. Elle ricanait légèrement. Il repoussa sa main et parvint à se relever. Il atteignit le robinet d'eau froide et se rinça le visage ; tout était plus clair maintenant.

- Shun ? Et si tu étais moins imbécile et que tu te laissais faire ?

- JAMAIS ! J'appartiens à Uruha !

- … ?

Bien sûr, le fait qu'il hurle ça comme ça n'était pas prévu au programme. De plus, si

Eimi pensait à Uruha du groupe, le chanteur était mal barré. Celle-ci essaya d'attraper son bras, mais il se dégagea à temps, parvenant déjà à tenir debout. Il fallait qu'il s'enfuie ; vite. Il lança un regard noir à la jeune femme du genre « Approche et j'te bouffe », puis s'enfuit en titubant. En sortant du café, il avait demandé à un serveur de laisser la note… Ben oui, il voulait payer, certes, mais pour une fille qui le drogue, pas la peine.

Ruki continuait de tituber difficilement dans la rue, il voulait rentrer, maintenant. Il respirait difficilement ; ça, c'était le surplus d'efforts pour une drogue paralysante… Le problème était qu'il commençait à voir trouble de nouveau.

- Ruki ?

- … U – Uruha ?

- Enfin, je te retrouve !

- …

Le chanteur avait reconnu le guitariste par sa voix. Parce que sinon, il ne voyait

absolument plus rien. Il lâcha un soupir et se laissa tomber contre le torse d'Uruha.

- Ruki ? Hé, ça ne va pas ? Ruki !

- Je suis… Content que tu sois là…

- Ruki, tu te sens mieux ?

- …

Le chanteur se redressa. Il avait encore mal au crâne, mais la drogue s'était sûrement

bien dissipée. Il parvenait maintenant à distinguer les formes, les couleurs et… Uruha sans problèmes. Celui-ci avait réussi à le transporter jusqu'à l'appartement ! Il laissa échapper un soupir de grande aise ; enfin il était avec Uruha, et il ne s'était rien passé avec cette fille – du moins, d'après ses souvenirs. Seulement, ces souvenirs lui rappelaient aussi cette Aiko. Comment allait-il aborder le sujet avec Uruha ? Avait-il regardé sur son portable la liste des appels reçus, ou fallait-il le lui dire ? Ruki se racla la gorge difficilement.

- Que s'est-il passé, Ruki ? Tu t'es drogué ?

- Eh bien…

S'il lui expliquait que c'était cette Eimi, Uruha demanderait sans doute pourquoi il

était dans ce quartier, et là, le chanteur aurait été forcé d'expliquer pourquoi il avait voulu sortir. C'était un horrible cercle vicieux.

- Pourquoi tu étais dehors ?

- … A vrai dire, je te cherchais…

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi faire ?

- Parce que…

Il fallait qu'il trouve une alternative ; c'était compliqué, mais il allait devoir révéler

une partie de la vérité. Même si ça l'énervait de cacher l'autre partie. Il osait mentir à son aimé !

- Ton téléphone portable sonnait, alors…

- …

Uruha fixa le chanteur, et ria légèrement. Puis il lui tapota légèrement le crâne.

- Idiot, ça pouvait attendre. Et puis, tu aurais pu prendre le téléphone avec, non ?

- Je… Je n'y avais pas pensé.

Ruki était horriblement gêné. Il savait que son mensonge ne tenait pas la route, mais

en même temps, il voyait qu'Uruha ne se doutait de rien, puisqu'il n'avait pas son air suspicieux… Généralement, lorsque le guitariste sentait qu'on lui mentait, il avait dans le regard quelque chose d'indéfinissable qui montrait ses doutes. Et là, il n'avait qu'un regard amusé.

- Pardon, se justifia le chanteur en esquissant un sourire.

- Ah, mais tu n'as pas à t'excuser, répondit aussitôt le guitariste.

Celui-ci esquissa un doux sourire, puis il se rapprocha de Ruki et lui vola un baiser.

- Pour ta peine, vilain garçon !

Le chanteur se sentit rougir, déjà qu'il était gêné à l'origine… Puis Uruha s'exclama

qu'il avait pensé à Ruki en sortant de ses poches un paquet de PIANISSIMO. Le guitariste le lui tendit avec un sourire, et le chanteur, touché par l'attention, prit le paquet difficilement en souriant mélancoliquement. Il s'en voulait énormément de lui avoir menti, maintenant. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour lui parler d'Aiko. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais Uruha le coupa en demandant :

- Au fait, tu n'as pas vu sur l'écran qui a essayé de m'appeler ?

- Euh… Eh bien…

- Tu as regardé, oui ou non ? Je n'ai rien à cacher, tu peux le dire, tu sais.

- Q… Qui est Aiko ?

- A… Aiko ? C'est la personne qui a appelé ?

- Pourquoi as-tu l'air surpris, Uruha ?

- Ben, parce que c'est rare qu'elle me contacte, en fait…

- Là n'est pas la question ! Tu me trompes ?!

_ To Be Continued…_

_Reviewez please ! xD  
Eh oui, je compte bien rester sadique (dédicace à Shiaru ? xD)_

_**Désirez vous un extrait du chapitre suivant ?**_

« De nouveau il l'appelait « Ru-San » ; c'en était trop pour le chanteur, qui ne s'arrêtait plus. »

J'ai l'impression que par cette générosité, je suis encore plus sadique xD 


	11. Chapter 11

**Auteur:** Shin uu'  
**Titre:** Love Him So Much  
**Base:** the GazettE  
**Pairing:** Ruki-San et Uruha-San  
**Genre:** Romance, Yaoi, Lemon à venir ?  
**Disclaimer : **Les membres de the GazettE xD On peut pas se réserver les droits malheureusement uu'  
**Déclaration de l'auteur :** Première fic, en espérant qu'elle durera ! xD

Tous les lieux, noms d'instruments, de clopes etc… Sont réels ! J'ai fait des recherches pour parvenir à ce résultat, ne vous y méprenez pas. Les actions et les goût des personnages, quant à eux, sont la plupart du temps fictives ;D

Ruki - Chanteur  
Uruha - 1er Guitariste  
Aoi - 2nd Guitariste  
Reita – Bassiste  
Kai - Batteur

**Résumé :** _Uruha super star ! xD Maintenant reste à voir comment Ruki va annoncer pour Aiko._

** 11 **

Uruha était interloqué. En même temps, Ruki n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié. En hurlant, il s'était totalement relevé, un air très mécontent accroché au visage, et la voix qui flanchait légèrement. Un blanc s'était installé. Un silence de mort. Uruha ne bougeait plus d'un cil, comme quelqu'un pris en faute.

Le chanteur n'en pouvait plus de ce regard ; un regard étonné et innocent. Comme s'il allait être innocent ! Il était en tort ! Pourquoi se rendait-il haïssable à ce point ?

- C'est qui, cette fille ? Elle a dit qu'elle voulait te revoir ! C'est ton « ex » ?!

- Ruki, tu ne comprends rien, en vérité, Aiko est…

- J'veux pas le savoir ! Je ne veux rien comprendre ! Tu te servais de moi ?

- Ruki !

- Pourtant, moi, je t'aime !

Il n'avait fait que le couper. Uruha était un vil menteur. Il ne l'avait jamais aimé ;

d'ailleurs, jamais il ne lui avait dit un simple « je t'aime ». Le chanteur avait toutes les cartes en main pour contrer le guitariste.

Ruki s'était réfugié dans la salle de bains. Il s'était assis derrière la porte – verrouillée – et essayait de retenir ses larmes. Il se pinça les lèvres, puis se frotta hargneusement le crâne de ses deux mains. Il essayait de comprendre… Pourquoi Uruha aurait-il répondu à ses avances si cette fille voulait encore le voir ? Pourquoi avait-il toujours ce regard débordant d'affection alors qu'« Aiko » était encore dans sa vie ? Il ne comprenait pas, il ne comprenait rien. Il se mit à laisser échapper un sanglot. En aucun cas il ne prêtait attention aux dires d'Uruha, qui était derrière la porte et qui essayait de le moraliser et/ou de s'expliquer.

Quand le chanteur s'était arrêté de trop réfléchir, tout ce qu'il entendait du guitariste, c'était sa voix un peu suppliante. Quant à ce qu'il disait, toujours rien. Il ne voulait plus entendre. Ruki sentait les larmes monter jusqu'à ses yeux, et à force de les retenir, il éclata en sanglots. Et c'est dès ce moment qu'il nota qu'Uruha avait déposé les armes ; il se sentait sans doute coupable.

- Pardonne-moi, Ru-San…

De nouveau il l'appelait « Ru-San » ; c'en était trop pour le chanteur, qui ne s'arrêtait

plus. Ensuite, il entendit une porte s'ouvrir, quelques mots entre plusieurs personnes, et la même porte claquer. Puis il reconnut les voix de Reita et Aoi ; leur film était déjà terminé ?

Ils discutaient activement jusqu'à ce que le second guitariste entende des pleurs.  
- Quoi, c'est Ruki ?

- Hein ? demanda Reita.

- Ben, Uruha s'est barré, là ; et il avait l'air bizarre. Kai n'est pas là, c'est ça ? Alors il reste notre diva…

- Ruki ?!

Reita avait haussé le ton tout en s'approchant de la porte de la salle de bains. Il frappa

à la porte.

- Ruki, ouvre, c'est nous !

- …

- Ruki ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?

Le chanteur aurait peut-être pu répondre, mais il se tut. C'était contraire à son

caractère assez confiant, mais il ne voulait pas se montrer faible. Il s'était calmé. Il se racla difficilement la gorge et toussota pour chasser sa voix qui aurait encore pu trembler. Il se releva et se regarda dans le grand miroir. Son visage était sacrément changé ; n'importe qui aurait pu deviner qu'il avait pleuré. Du coup, Ruki se lava le visage, se remaquilla rapidement et sortit de la salle de bains, arborant un air intraitable : celui qui montrait qu'il ne s'était RIEN passé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il à l'attention d'Aoi et Reita.

- Ah, euh… Tu pleurais, tout à l'heure, non ? questionna le second guitariste.

- T'as dû rêver, répondit le chanteur en haussant les épaules. Je n'ai jamais pleuré.

- Mais Uruha a dit que tu n'allais pas bien, dit nonchalamment le bassiste.

- Il a menti. Je vais bien.

Aoi soupira et posa sa main sur l'épaule du chanteur.

- Arrête ton char, on a entendu que tu sanglotais…

- M… Mais non !

Ruki se dégagea et se recula. Il s'efforçait de conserver son regard « sûr de lui et pas

de problèmes », mais il laissa échapper un air « à l'aide ». Aoi esquissa un sourire qui signifiait sa victoire morale. Reita lorgna Ruki – l'envie de tuer le prendrait si le chanteur ne disait pas la vérité. Ruki soupira longuement, fourra son visage dans ses mains et annonça qu'il devait s'asseoir.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois autour de la table du salon, les deux fanatiques de films X attendant des aveux. Le chanteur se tripotait nerveusement les mains : il n'avait pas trop envie de parler de SES problèmes, et surtout de cette Aiko… Mais un toussotement grave du bassiste le fit changer d'avis.

- Eh bien… par où commencer…

- Par le début, ça serait judicieux, non ? proposa ironiquement Aoi.

- Uruha n'a rien dit du tout ?

- Il nous a juste dit que tu n'allais pas bien, et qu'il sortait se changer les idées, annonça Reita.

- Hum…

- …

- Bon, et si tu te décidais ? Il y a des tonnes de films que j'ai pas encore vu, moi ! affirma le second guitariste.

- Ben… Vous savez quand même ce que je pense d'Uruha, commença timidement le chanteur.

- Effectivement, c'est pas super discret, Ruki, affirma Aoi en soupirant.

Silence. Le chanteur se sentait gêné de voir que c'était si flagrant. Il se sentit rougir, se

racla la gorge et reprit.

- Bon, vous savez, alors, euh…

Il se tortillait nerveusement les mains. Reita lâcha un soupir encore plus long et plus

sonore que celui d'Aoi, exprès pour presser son ami.

- … Uruha ne m'a jamais dit quelque mot d'affection. Et j'avais peur à cause de ça, et… Ce matin…

- Quoi, ce matin ? questionna le bassiste, soudainement intéressé.

- …. Ce matin, j'ai appris qu'une fille était encore avec Uruha.

- Nyé ?! s'exclama Aoi. Tu connais Hatsuka ?!

- Hatsuka ? C'est qui, elle ?

- Ben, c'est l'ex à Uruha, quelle question ! Je pensais que tu la connaissais… - depuis ce matin, quoi.

- Mais non ! La fille en question s'appelait Aiko ! Aiko, vous entendez ?!

Ruki avait haussé le ton, pensant qu'Aoi se moquait de lui. Reita grommela car il avait

eu mal aux oreilles, puis se pencha vers Ruki, accoudé à la table.

- Aiko, dis-tu ?

- Oui, Aiko.

- Tu es certain ?

- Ben oui ! 

Aoi se racla la gorge après avoir ricané légèrement.

- Tu as fait une belle connerie, Ruki. Aiko, c'est pas l'ex à Uruha.

- Ah ? C'est qui ? répliqua le chanteur, surpris.

Reita esquissa un sourire narquois, puis prit la parole.

- Aiko est une des deux sœurs d'Uruha.

_ To Be Continued…_

_**Désirez vous un extrait du chapitre suivant ?**_

« Putain… La connerie… Merde, merde ! Il faut que je… »

Courage ! XD 


	12. Chapter 12

**Auteur:** Shin uu'  
**Titre:** Love Him So Much  
**Base:** the GazettE  
**Pairing:** Ruki-San et Uruha-San  
**Genre:** Romance, Yaoi, Lemon à venir ?  
**Disclaimer : **Les membres de the GazettE xD On peut pas se réserver les droits malheureusement uu'  
**Déclaration de l'auteur :** Première fic, en espérant qu'elle durera ! xD

Tous les lieux, noms d'instruments, de clopes etc… Sont réels ! J'ai fait des recherches pour parvenir à ce résultat, ne vous y méprenez pas. Les actions et les goût des personnages, quant à eux, sont la plupart du temps fictives ;D

Ruki - Chanteur  
Uruha - 1er Guitariste  
Aoi - 2nd Guitariste  
Reita – Bassiste  
Kai - Batteur

**Résumé :** _Ruki a fait une grooosse boulette. Mais il fera de son mieux pour manœuvrer tout ça._

** 12 **

Aiko est une des deux sœurs d'Uruha.

Reita s'interrompit subitement, exprès pour laisser le temps à Ruki de réagir à sa

bêtise. Il s'était trompé… Aiko, la sœur d'Uruha, mais pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé ? Il avait hurlé sur le guitariste sans même le laisser parler. Bien sûr, il avait voulu expliquer, mais l'égoïsme avait assez aveuglé le chanteur pour l'empêcher de parler ! Désormais, mille questions envahissaient son esprit. Que faire ? Où retrouver Uruha ? Que lui dire ? Comment expliquer cet horrible malentendu ? Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Et Aoi et Reita le virent d'ailleurs. Aoi se racla la gorge pour signaler que ça faisait déjà plusieurs minutes que Ruki cogitait et que ça l'énervait quelque peu de rester dans un silence total. Quant à Reita, il ne faisait que fixer le chanteur, comme s'il essayait de lire en lui. Puis le bassiste décida de reprendre la parole.

- Eh. Tu comptes rester planté là longtemps ? Parce que c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais Uruha t'en veut sans doutes, alors vaut mieux que…

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Rei ? demanda nonchalamment Aoi. Uruha ne lui en voudras pour rien au monde ! T'as vu sa réaction tout à l'heure ? Il était pas énervé !

- Crétin ! Je disais ça pour booster Ruki ! T'as rien compris ! 

Reita offrit généreusement une tape à l'arrière du crâne du second guitariste en guise

de leçon. Il prit un air blasé et posa son regard sur Ruki, qui lui était encore perdu dans ses pensées.

« Putain… La connerie… Merde, merde ! Il faut que je… »

Ruki se leva subitement. Il s'était levé si violemment qu'il en fit tomber sa chaise, et qu'il en fit par la même occasion sursauter Aoi. Le chanteur avait l'air d'un enfant pris en faute, inquiet et même plus ; paniqué. Il courut chercher une veste et lança un bref regard empli de reconnaissance envers Reita surtout. Celui-ci lui adressa d'ailleurs un sourire compatissant.

- Dépêche-toi, Ruki !

- Je sais ! répondit-il aussitôt.

Puis le chanteur claqua la porte, enfila sa veste en dévalant le peu d'escaliers qu'il y

avait sur son chemin, et, une fois sorti du bâtiment, regarda à gauche et à droite.

« Où es-tu, Uruha… »

Il soupira longuement, puis eut une idée lumineuse. Il sortit son téléphone portable de

sa poche avec un entrain qui lui était inconnu et chercha dans son répertoire le numéro d'Uruha. Il pouvait toujours espérer. Comme il l'avait craint, Uruha ne répondit pas. Ruki essaya alors de le contacter en numéro masqué, et ce fut le même résultat. Le chanteur blond sentit alors sa lèvre inférieure se débiner. Puis il eut l'idée du siècle – Du moins, il l'espérait. Il chercha à nouveau dans son répertoire, tout en déambulant dans la rue, et tomba sur le nom qu'il espérait : Kai. Aussitôt, il appuya sur la touche « appeler » de son téléphone, et cette voix toujours enjouée lui répondit.

- Moshi-Moshi ?

- Kai, c'est moi !

- Ru-Kun ?

- Je t'en prie, aide-moi !

Ruki expliqua les faits à son ami, et celui-ci répondit que l'opération était finie depuis

bien longtemps. Le batteur attendait juste que sa mère se réveille, puis il rejoindrait le chanteur. Une chose était sûre : Kai n'avait pas croisé ni même vu Uruha. Ça se compliquait, pensa Ruki.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, le batteur brun rejoignait le chanteur sur une place bondée de monde en courant.

- Alors, commença-t-il immédiatement, tu ne l'as toujours pas trouvé ?

- Non, répondit Ruki en se pinçant les lèvres.

- Allons, allons, modère-toi, on va le retrouver. Il n'est pas allé bien loin, c'est pas son genre.

- …

- Ru-Kun, tu sais que quand quelque chose cloche chez Uruha, il s'isole un peu pour décompresser !

- Oui, mais le problème est qu'il s'isole où ?

Kai soupira d'un air gêné, puis se pinça les lèvres avec embarras. C'était vrai, ça. Où

peut-il s'isoler ? Il eut l'air de réfléchir un moment, puis se redressa d'un air victorieux.

- Je pense savoir !

- Nani ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr, mais Uruha adore traîner dans les lieux vides de population. Conclusion ?

- Où veux-tu en venir ?

Kai lui tapota l'arrière du crâne avec un léger sourire.

- Uruha pourrait être sur le toit de l'appartement ? Commençons par là, non ?

- …

- Ca ne va pas ?

Ruki paraissait un peu sonné par la révélation. Il serait passé si près d'Uruha ?

Impossible ! Quoiqu'Uruha n'avait rien fait bien sûr pour l'en prévenir. Et le chanteur n'y aurait jamais pensé, c'était justement trop près.

- Ben… Je trouve ça un peu simpliste.

- Logique, c'est tellement simple que l'on n'y penserait pas, hum ?

- Mouai '

Ils prirent donc l'initiative de retourner à l'appartement. Ils ne prirent pas leur temps

sur la route, mais ils n'activaient pas non plus. Ruki demandait à Kai si sa mère allait bien, et le batteur lui répondait que l'opération était difficile au niveau attente, mais que tout allait bien. Le chanteur répondait alors avec sincérité qu'il était rassuré. Et d'autres petites conversations s'enchaînaient, alors quand ils arrivèrent devant l'appartement, ils furent étonnés d'avoir fait la route aussi vite.

Et ce fut à ce moment-là que Ruki se mit à courir dans les escaliers, sans attendre Kai. De toute manière, celui-ci avait bien compris qu'il ne fallait pas se mêler des affaires de couples, et donc il monta les escaliers calmement pour rentrer à l'appartement.

Le chanteur arriva en haut des escaliers, et ouvrit violemment la porte qui menait sur le toit. Il lança un regard circulaire sur la petite terrasse ; pas de traces d'Uruha. Il s'avança un peu, et ragea ; Kai n'avait pas eu sa bonne intuition ! Ruki se mit à taper du pied, comme pour refuser une défaite, et c'est là qu'il entendit un toussotement.

- Tu… tu veux entendre ce que j'ai à te dire ?

Le chanteur fit volte-face et vit Uruha assis sur le morceau de terrasse en plus, celui de

la porte. Il fumait une de ses cigarettes favorites, et paraissait plutôt bien installé ; et pourtant… Ruki décela des quelques mètres qui les séparaient quelques traces humides sur les joues du guitariste.

- Ah, euh…

- C'est bon, je sais. Tu es en colère, je peux comprendre…

En aucun cas la voix d'Uruha était composée de touche d'ironie ou de colère. Il avait

plus l'air nostalgique, ou l'air de s'en vouloir. Ce fut cet air qui donna l'envie à Ruki de se gifler pour sa bêtise. Le chanteur blond se pinçait les lèvres avec hargne, tout en pensant à l'idiot qu'il pouvait être.

- Aiko… est ma grande sœur, Ru-San.

- Je le sais !! éclata celui-ci. Je le sais mais tais-toi donc ! Ne m'appelle plus JAMAIS « Ru-San » !!

Le guitariste blond parut plus que surpris de cette réaction de la part de Ruki. Il

s'attendait à quelque chose d'un peu plus… calme. Le chanteur avait laissé échapper un sanglot, il s'en voulait terriblement. C'était lui qui s'était énervé sans connaître la vérité. C'était lui qui avait hurlé sur Uruha, qui l'avait coupé et donc qui ne savait rien des faits. C'était lui qui avait refusé de dire à cette Aiko de dire qu'il était le petit ami du guitariste. Tout, tout… Son caractère avait créé cette dispute inutile.

Uruha descendit du lieu surélevé, et se posta devant Ruki, les yeux légèrement baissés et toujours l'air de s'en vouloir accroché au visage.

- Ruki… Tu n'es pas obligé de…

- Tais-toi donc, j'suis qu'un con !

Et le chanteur blond enlaça son amant avec force et tendresse.

_ To Be Continued…_

_**Désirez vous un extrait du chapitre suivant ?**_

« - Ça sera une sorte de réunion de famille ?

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça, Ruki ?

- J'aimerai bien être avec toi, à ce moment-là. »

Enfin la suite, vous me direz ! Toutes mes excuses, non seulement j'étais bloquée par le manque d'inspiration, mais en plus je suis partie deux semaines en vacances sans vous prévenir. La honte T.T  
Mais bon, j'me remets au travail, là xD 


	13. Chapter 13

**Auteur:** Shin uu'  
**Titre:** Love Him So Much  
**Base:** the GazettE  
**Pairing:** Ruki-San et Uruha-San  
**Genre:** Romance, Yaoi, Lemon à venir ?  
**Disclaimer : **Les membres de the GazettE xD On peut pas se réserver les droits malheureusement uu'  
**Déclaration de l'auteur :** Première fic, en espérant qu'elle durera ! xD Tous les lieux, noms d'instruments, de clopes etc… Sont réels ! J'ai fait des recherches pour parvenir à ce résultat, ne vous y méprenez pas. Les actions et les goût des personnages, quant à eux, sont la plupart du temps fictives ;D  
Ruki - Chanteur  
Uruha - 1er Guitariste  
Aoi - 2nd Guitariste  
Reita – Bassiste  
Kai – Batteur  
**Résumé :** _Allez, réconciliés :3 Maintenant on lit la suite pour savoir :D_

** 13 **

Uruha parut plus que surpris. Eh oui, encore une fois, Ruki l'avait coupé en plein milieu d'une phrase, mais cette fois, pas pour lui passer un savon. En effet, le chanteur transmettait au guitariste tout son amour par cette étreinte. Il se mit à faire glisser ses doigts dans les doux cheveux de son amant, et lui offrit un tendre baiser sur la joue. Uruha devint rouge ; cette réaction de la part de Ruki l'avait abasourdi.

- J'suis qu'un con, murmura-t-il de nouveau.

- Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Le guitariste s'était mis à caresser les cheveux du chanteur. Il arborait un air rassuré et maintenant paisible. Il adressa un sourire au chanteur, puis lâcha un soupir d'aise et de tranquillité.

- Je m'excuse…

Ruki regarda Uruha dans les yeux, l'air étonné.

- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Tu n'as pas…

- Mais j'en ressens le besoin.

- Idiot, comme si tu étais en tort.

Il y eut un silence pesant après ses paroles. Puis le chanteur se décida à la reprendre.

- Elle avait dit qu'elle était pressée de te voir.

- Hein ? Oo

- Aiko a dit...

- Ah ! Ah, d'accord.

- Ça sera une sorte de réunion de famille ?

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça, Ruki ?

- J'aimerai bien être avec toi, à ce moment-là.

Ruki avait l'air gêné. En aucun cas il n'avait envie de s'immiscer dans la vie familiale de son amant. Le guitariste esquissa un sourire.

- Cela me vient droit au cœur…

- Hm ? De ?

- Eh bien, que tu veuilles rester avec moi.

- Ah…

- Je rappellerai Aiko, et quand on se verra, tu pourras rencontrer mes deux sœurs.

Le chanteur eut un moment d'appréhension, puis fit un grand sourire en déclarant un « OK ! » satisfait.

---

« Moshi-moshi ? »

« Ah, Aiko, c'est moi ! »

« Enfin tu me rappelles ! Je t'avais contacté, et c'est un de tes amis qui m'a répondu. Je me demande pourquoi tu as un téléphone, Tak-Kun. »

« Hey, ça va, Oneesan. Tu veux qu'on se voit quand ? Vous venez chez moi ? »

« Oui, autant venir à ton appart' ! Quel jour ? »

« J'ai un enregistrement à rattraper d'ici peu. Le lendemain, ça te va ? »

« Sans problème, je vais prévenir Satomi alors… »

« Ah, attends avant de raccrocher, Aiko ! »

« Hmm ? »

« Si Matsumoto est là, ça ne gênera pas ? »

« C'est qui, ça ? »

« C'est une surprise. »

« Pas de problème, Tak-Kun ! J'peux rien te refuser, tu sais ! Allez, je te laisse. »

« Oneesan ? »

« Quoi encore ? »

« Ne m'appelle pas Tak-Kun. »

---

- Moi, j'commence à en avoir maaaaaarre de squatter ici.

Reita était affalé sur le canapé, et laissa échapper un long soupir après une telle déclaration.

- Moi de même, cher Reita. Voulez-vous un peu de thé ? demanda Kai avec un air chevaleresque (genre xD).

- On pourra rentrer quand, selon toi, Kai ? s'enquit Uruha, après avoir lâché son téléphone.

- Personnellement, ça commence à m'énerver, on n'est pas dans notre élément, et je suis loin de chez mes parents. Je vais demander le droit de quitter ce studio et de rejoindre nos appart' respectifs…

- Mais on n'a pas terminé l'enregistrement !

Ruki s'était manifesté tout en mâchant un « French Toast » cuisiné par le batteur. Celui-ci rit d'ailleurs en voyant la tête que tirait le chanteur avec sa bouche pleine.

- Ru-Kun, tu as ton permis ?

- Hein ? Oo Mais oui !

- Tu as une voiture ?

- Oui mais…

- Alors mets-toi au volant, et roule, ma chère ! déclara haut et fort Aoi, en battant des bras comme s'il avait des ailes.

Reita et Uruha explosèrent de rire. Aoi était un sacré champion pour faire des pitreries.

Puis, après s'être calmé, il annonça que lui aussi préfèrerait avoir son chez-lui pour « se faire de jolies donzelles » comme bon lui semble. Gros silence. Uruha déclara que le second guitariste avait jeté un froid à en glacer le sang. Reita avait l'air mal à l'aise.

De son côté, Ruki était entré en réflexion intense. S'ils regagnaient leurs appartements respectifs, cela voulait dire qu'il verrait Uruha moins souvent. Mais cela signifiait également qu'ils pourraient être tranquilles pour…

Il rougit si fort à cette pensée que Kai ironisa le fait :

- Allons allons, chère Marquise Takanori ! Pensez-vous que le badinage et la galanterie soient de votre rang ? Modérez-vous, votre teint n'en sera que meilleur !

Même le chanteur rit à cette remarque. Kai avait vraiment un don pour détendre l'atmosphère.

---

_ To Be Continued…_

_**Désirez vous un extrait du chapitre suivant ?**_

« - Je te remercie, Ru-Chan.

- Ah, mais…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase ; il prit feu sur place, le pauvre. Le fait qu'Uruha l'appelle « Ru-Chan » le mettait toujours dans tous ses états. »

Voilà ! La suite devrait arriver très bientôt, mon rythme d'écriture a repris de son plein :3 


	14. Chapter 14

**Auteur:** Shin uu'  
**Titre:** Love Him So Much  
**Base:** the GazettE  
**Pairing:** Ruki-San et Uruha-San  
**Genre:** Romance, Yaoi, Lemon à venir ?  
**Disclaimer : **Les membres de the GazettE xD On peut pas se réserver les droits malheureusement uu'  
**Déclaration de l'auteur :** Première fic, en espérant qu'elle durera ! xD Tous les lieux, noms d'instruments, de clopes etc… Sont réels ! J'ai fait des recherches pour parvenir à ce résultat, ne vous y méprenez pas. Les actions et les goût des personnages, quant à eux, sont la plupart du temps fictives ;D  
Ruki - Chanteur  
Uruha - 1er Guitariste  
Aoi - 2nd Guitariste  
Reita – Bassiste  
Kai – Batteur  
**Résumé :** _Les sœurs d'Uruha vont lui rendre une petite visite ! La petite routine est encore brisée pour les tourtereaux xD_

** 14 **

- Ahhh ça fait du bien de savoir que c'est enfin fini ! s'écria Aoi tout en s'étirant.

- J'avoue, approuva grandement Uruha. Maintenant, personne ne pourra s'opposer au fait que l'on veuille rentrer chez nous !

- Désolé, j'avais fait de mon mieux pour les convaincre pourtant, déclara Kai avec l'air de s'en vouloir. J'suis trop stupide…

Les cinq musiciens avaient enfin fini leur enregistrement pour le single « Hyena ».

C'était beaucoup moins éprouvant pour Ruki et Uruha. Cependant, le batteur avait bien tenté de convaincre les agents pour qu'ils rentrent chez eux à l'avance, mais ceux-ci s'y opposèrent. Ils avaient donc dû rester dans le studio jusqu'au jour J. Kai avait quelque peu été déçu de ne pas avoir réussi à les convaincre, mais il avait vite été pardonné des autres. Toujours était-il qu'ils avaient enfin terminé l'enregistrement, et ceci provoquait l'engouement général.

- Mais non, au moins on a pu s'amuser ! répliqua Reita d'un ton très enjoué. C'était trop drôle de voir Ruwa chanter sa chanson !

Ruki pouffa de rire rien qu'en y pensant. Uruha s'était surpassé pour cette chanson. A scander « Linda ! Linda ! », toute la rue était au courant d'une présence anormale dans les lieux. Quand le chanteur lança un regard très amusé à son amant, il eut l'impression que celui-ci s'enfonçait par honte. Certes le guitariste blond avait été quelque peu saoul, mais le pire était qu'il avait du mal à assumer.

- J'avoue qu'il nous a bien cassé les oreilles, sur ce coup-là ! enchaîna Kai en riant.

- T'es un boss, Ruwa, chantonna le bassiste en adressant un clin d'œil au concerné.

Uruha, toujours très gêné, décida de se montrer « fort », alors il toussota, prit une pose digne d'un roi et déclara :

- Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, bande de gueux…

- « Gueux » ? Nani ?! Tu pourrais être plus sympa, soupira le second guitariste.

Cette déclaration de la part d'Aoi fit éclater de rire Kai. Les autres suivirent sans problèmes, car le rire de Kai était une véritable bombe à retardement.

- Eh… Et si on allait boire un coup pour fêter un bon repos mérité ? proposa Reita.

Kai toussota avant de déclarer d'une voix digne :

- J'pense que tu vas faire comme moi ; tu vas adorer le jus de pomme !

- Hein ? Oo

- Ton coma, espèce de poivrot, s'exclama Uruha.

- Ah, ça… EHH mais t'es pas sympa, Kai !

- Baka ..

Aoi s'était annoncé une nouvelle fois avant que toute la galerie ne rie – sauf Reita.

---

Les cinq amis s'étaient donc donné rendez-vous pour 20h devant un bar à Harajuku. Le premier arrivé fut Uruha, qui attendait bien sûr les autres. Il fut surpris de voir à quel point Ruki pouvait être à l'heure.

- J'ai reçu ton message, Ruwa. T'aurais pu me laisser plus de temps, j'ai pas arrêté de courir dans mon appart' moi.

Le chanteur avait une tête de chien battu. Mais il savait pertinemment que s'il s'était dépêché, c'était bien pour en profiter un peu. Le guitariste blond lui adressa un large sourire, heureux de voir qu'on s'est pressé pour sa personne.

- Je te remercie, Ru-Chan.

- Ah, mais…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase ; il prit feu sur place, le pauvre. Le fait qu'Uruha l'appelle « Ru-Chan » le mettait toujours dans tous ses états. Le chanteur plaqua ses mains sur ses joues, un peu honteux de se sentir rougir, mais le guitariste les lui prit pour lui offrir un baiser délicat sur sa joue droite. Puis ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de Ruki. Sur ce coup-là, le chanteur ne se fit pas prier. Il prolongea volontiers le baiser très langoureusement, et son amant parut apprécier.

Ils continuèrent ainsi de s'embrasser et de se caresser – non pas sans modération, ils sont tout de même en pleine rue – jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent chacun un toussotement très poussé, qui les fit se séparer aussi vite que des faces positives de deux aimants.

C'était un homme brun d'un mètre soixante et onze qui avait osé interrompre un de leurs seuls instants à deux.

- J'vous dérange pas, chère Marquise Takanori ? Et vous, Baron Atsuaki, vous devriez avoir honte ! Si vous voulez batifoler, opérez dans un lieu isolé 

Ruki enrageait contre Aoi. Il avait le chic pour tout casser ! Et en plus, en faisant de « l'humour » ! Le chanteur grogna entre ses dents pour se retenir d'exploser. Uruha, pour le calmer, posa doucement sa main sur son épaule.

- Aoi-Kun, t'abuse ! C'est MON idée de parler de Ruki comme une Marquise !

Kai venait d'apparaître, et il n'avait pas l'air très heureux qu'on ait passé outre les droits d'auteur.

- Oh pardon, Kai. Mais dis donc, t'es pas le dernier cette fois-ci, c'est plutôt étonnant j'trouve, fit remarquer le guitariste brun.

- Ah, mais… C'est vrai ! avoua le batteur en cherchant après Reita. J'suis trop fort, j'ai battu Reita !

Le bassiste blond en question fit son apparition, mais un peu plus spectaculairement que le batteur. En outre, il sortait dans la plus grande des banalités d'un… buisson. Il avait les cheveux et les vêtements couverts de petites feuilles vertes. Il esquissa un sourire en voyant que ses quatre amis le fixaient avec un air plus qu'étonné, puis se passa la main sur la nuque.

- Nan, Kai, t'as perdu ! Je suis arrivé le troisième, affirma Reita.

- N'importe quoi, rétorqua alors Aoi. JE suis arrivé le troisième ! 3 

- Eh nan ! contra le bassiste en se frottant cheveux et vêtements. Laisse-moi t'expliquer…

- C'est de la triiiche, s'écria le guitariste brun en sautillant.

- Je suis arrivé après Ruki, commença Reita sans prêter attention aux plaintes d'Aoi, mais il avait l'air très occupé avec Uruha.

Il pouffa de rire en lançant un regard qui voulait tout dire vers les deux amants.

- J'avais pas trop envie de les déranger, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, alors j'me suis planqué, et…

- T'es qu'un voyeur, Reita ! s'exclama le chanteur blond.

- Mais nan Ruki, je suis juste intéressé ! C'est rare de vous voir faire ça, c'était… fiévreux.

- T'aurais pu trouver un adjectif un peu moins « maladif », annonça nonchalamment Uruha.

Un ange passa après la déclaration refroidissante du guitariste blond. Puis Kai se déclara après avoir été silencieux durant les explications de Reita.

- Ce qui veut dire que… Je suis encore arrivé le dernier ?

- Et moi j'suis le quatrième ? demanda à son tour Aoi.

- Entre autre, ouais, conclut Reita sans ménagement.

Le batteur fit mine de pleurer pour amuser la galerie, et Aoi était plutôt sur les nerfs. C'est dans cet état de « détente » qu'ils entrèrent dans le bar. Reita fit la promesse de ne pas trop boire, et Ruki et Uruha avaient l'intention de profiter du temps libre qu'il leur était offert.

Environ une heure plus tard, Reita était entré, grâce à Kai, dans l'association des « Fanas de Jus de Pomme » – créée par le batteur lui-même – et Aoi avait encore réussi à charmer une fille pour passer la nuit. Pour terminer, Ruki et Uruha se lançaient des regards très évocateurs, verre à la main – tous deux à la Smirnoff, il fallait bien s'adapter – en espérant dessaouler assez vite étant donné que le lendemain ils avaient de la visite.

- Je devrais me comporter comment devant tes sœurs ? questionna le chanteur blond entre deux baisers que lui offrait son amant.

- Comme tu le sens. A ce que je sache, elles ne sont pas homophobes.

- Hmm, d'accord.

Ruki offrit une tendre étreinte à Uruha. Vers la fin de la soirée, ils allèrent tous – sauf Aoi – loger chez Kai, qui habitait le plus près, et s'effondrèrent sur les futons improvisés aussi sec.

Ce que les deux amants ignoraient, c'était que le lendemain serait une journée beaucoup plus agitée qu'ils n'avaient prévu.

_ To Be Continued…_

_**Désirez vous un extrait du chapitre suivant ?**_

« Ben, on voulais savoir si c'était possible qu'on passe la nuit chez toi. Parce que bon, on a pas envie de faire Kanagawa-Tôkyô trop vite… »

« Pas de problème Ai-Chan. Vous pouvez rester, j'ai toujours des futons de secours. »

« Ah super merci ! w »

Bon bah après j'ai été jusqu'au chapitre 16 et j'ai arrêté xD Manque d'inspiration, Gomen TT  
Bref, j'essaierai de continuer :)


	15. Chapter 15

_**NOTE **: Bonsoir ! (ou Bonjour) Ca fait longtemps pas vrai ? J'ai une très bonne excuse ma longue absence. Mon PC refusait tout simplement de poster mes fichiers. Et de fil en aiguille j'ai oublié . La suite est dans mon ordinateur depuis tout ce temps mais je n'ai pu la diffuser que dans un blog, qui a vite perdu ses lecteurs. Alors pardonnez mon style toujours gamin. Entre temps j'ai écrit d'autres choses un peu plus matures, j'ai mûri quand même. Love Him so Much n'est pas encore fini dans ma rédaction mais ça ne saura tarder ! En attendant, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !_

_*** 15 ***_

- Ahh j ai mal au crâne...

- T'as déjà pris trois cachets contre la gueule de bois ! s'exclama Uruha, tout en se concentrant sur la route.  
- C'est pas suffisant ! Tes soeurs auraient pu être plus indulgentes et fixer une heure plus tardive.

- Hey, c'est nous qui avons pioncé jusqu 14h !

- En même temps, on a trop bu, affirma le chanteur blond.

Le guitariste, qui était au volant, se concentrait un peu plus sur la route. Au volant de sa superbe voiture, il avait du mal s'investir à cause des plaintes de son amant. Il était vrai qu'ils avaient forcé sur la Smirnoff, mais ils devaient être à l'heure chez lui tout de même ! Il ne faudrait pas que ses soeurs attendent devant la porte !

- Ils sont dans la boîte gants. Prends-en encore un, Ru-Chan.  
- Ahh merci, j'en ai besoin, Ruwa !

Tout en prenant son cachet, Ruki lança un regard réprobateur vers Uruha, qui lui restait concentré sur la route. Lui qui s'était demandé au réveil comment le guitariste avait pu évacuer l'alcool aussi vite. Il comprenait à présent. Uruha avait tellement l'habitude de boire. Avant les concerts, dans les bars ou les boîtes. Il s'était fait l'alcool. Et lui, il lui fallait plus de trois cachets pour s'en remettre. En y repensant, son palmarès tait pitoyable, et rien que cette pensée le fit pouffer de rire.

- Heureusement que Kai nous a hébergé pour la nuit, dit le guitariste. Faudrait prévenir Aoi de ne pas nous déranger aujourd'hui, d' ailleurs, et Pourquoi tu ris ?  
- Hein ? Ah, pour rien ^__^

- ...

Uruha stationna non loin d'un sacré immeuble, en plein Shinjuku. En descendant de la voiture, Ruki siffla longuement pour montrer quel point il était impressionné . En vérité , c'était surtout pour taquiner Uruha, puisque tout le groupe s'était déjà retrouvé de nombreuses fois chez lui. Le chanteur esquissa un sourire taquin avant de demander son amant :

- Elles ont dit quelle heure, tes soeurs ?

Uruha se remémora la conversation téléphonique. C'était en fait la sonnerie de son téléphone portable qui l'avait réveillé aux alentours de 14h.

------------------

_Moshi-Moshi ? _

_Hey Atsu-Kuuuuuuun ! _

_Ahh pitié , crie pas comme a, Aiko !_

_ Je ne crie pas, voyons ! ça va ? _

_Attends que je m'asseye... Ouais. Ouais ça va. _

_A la bonne heure ! ça tombe bien, Satomi et moi nous sommes arrangées pour passer chez toi ! _

_Ouais ? Et ? _

_Ben, on voulais savoir si c'était possible qu'on passe la nuit chez toi. Parce que bon, on a pas envie de faire Kanagawa-Tôkyô trop vite !_

_Pas de problème Ai-Chan. Vous pouvez rester, j'ai toujours des futons de secours. Ah super merci ! ^__^ _

_Pas de quoi. Au fait pour l'heure, vous passez vers ? _

_Oh on arrive chez toi vers 16h. Sois là hein ! On te fait confiance, Atsu-Kun. _

_Ah, t'inquiète pas. Allez, à tout à l'heure. _

_Au fait, Atsuaki ? _

_Ouii ? _

_Ne m appelle pas Ai-Chan __ * soupir *_

* * *

- Seize heures, répondit le guitariste en lui rendant son sourire.  
- Il est seize heures moins dix, annonça Ruki en consultant sa montre. Juste à temps ^__^ !

Uruha acquiesça. Et ils entrèrent chez eux où , quelques minutes plus tard, ils accueillirent Aiko et Satomi. Le guitariste fit les présentations, et ses soeurs se montrèrent on ne pouvait plus gentilles envers Ruki. Aiko, qui reconnut aussitôt sa voix, lui demanda si c'était bien lui qui avait décroché l'autre jour. Le chanteur répondit par l'affirmative, et la soeur d'Uruha affirma qu' elle était heureuse pour son frère. Ruki avait dit qu'il était un ami. Le guitariste, par contre, donna une autre version des faits, expliquant que Ruki était un peu plus que cela. Les deux soeurs ne relevèrent pas, ce qui installa le doute chez les deux amants : Avaient-elles compris ou non ? Etaient-elles dégoûtées ?  
En bref, ils avaient tellement discuté tous les quatre que la soirée arriva. Satomi se désigna pour préparer manger, mais Uruha préféra qu' ils mangent dehors. Ainsi ils allèrent au restaurant tous ensemble. Et ils rentrèrent vers 22h30 à l'appartement du guitariste. Uruha aida ses soeurs installer les futons dans la chambre d'amis, et il proposa à Ruki de dormir dans son lit.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, tout le monde paraissait dormir. Tout le monde, sauf un. Le guitariste ne parvenait pas pénétrer dans le monde des rêves, tant la chaleur de la nuit était insupportable. Il décida donc d' aller prendre une douche en douce. Seulement, une fois arrivé dans la salle de bains, il opta pour l'option bain , qui était largement plus rafraîchissante . C' est donc en faisant le minimum de bruit qu' il entra dans l' eau agréablement parfumée de son bain.

Il laissa pendre ses bras sur les côtés de la baignoire en laissant échapper un soupir d' aise. C'était tellement apaisant, un bain. Qui plus est, de Minuit. Cette pensée fit pouffer de rire Uruha, très silencieusement. Il oublia ses cheveux secs et lisses, aussi il s' immergea totalement. En ressortant la tête et les épaules, il sentit un courant d' air froid courir sur son dos. Il ne se retourna pas. La différence entre la température du bain et celle de l' air devait être l' origine de ce courant, ce qui n' était pas plus mal. Si cela pouvait le rafraîchir, autant recommencer ; il se prépara à replonger la tête dans l' eau lorsque deux bras l' enlacèrent avec tendresse, ce qui fit hoqueter le guitariste d' une surprise évidente.

- Pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, dit une voix familière avec une once de gêne.  
- Ru- Ruki ! Tu m'as surpris. Comment es-tu entré ?  
- Par la porte, répondit simplement le chanteur en dénouant ses bras.

Puis il s'accroupit à côté de la baignoire pour voir le visage de son amant.

- Ah oui, bien sûr, fit Uruha pour toute réponse.

Evidemment, comme le guitariste ne voulait pas faire de bruit, il n' avait pas fermé le verrou bruyant de la salle de bains. Il fixa Ruki ou plutôt, il fixa sa tenue : T-Shirt et caleçon et rougit. Le chanteur essayait de le séduire ou quoi ? Avant, les autres membres étaient présents. Cette fois-ci, c' était ses soeurs. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de faire des folies comme dirait Ruki devant du monde. A moins que...

Le chanteur faisait vraiment tout pour séduire Uruha. Cette fois-ci, il avait un désir incontrôlable pour...

- Ru-Chan ?  
- Oui ? demanda le chanteur blond.

Le guitariste aux cheveux ruisselant d'eau esquissa un petit sourire taquin. Il regarda Ruki avec insistance et franchise et demanda :

- Tu veux venir dans mon bain ?

_* To Be Continued *_


	16. Chapter 16

*** 16 ***

Un silence imposant avait envahi la pièce. Les seuls sons encore audibles dans la salle de bain étaient les mouvements de l'eau et les respirations entremêlées du chanteur et du guitariste. Ruki se trouvait maintenant en situation plus que gênante. Il y méditait depuis qu'il avait accepté la requête de son amant. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas remis en question cette demande, et s'était déshabillé aussi vite qu'il avait pu, sous les yeux avides d'Uruha. Puis il était entré dans l'eau chaude et agréable du bain. Cela faisait bien quinze minutes qu'il baignait en compagnie de son amant, et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait dit mot.

Quelques regards, de temps en temps. Un sourire, tout au plus. Plus surprenant, un rougissement, de la part d'Uruha. Et ça, le chanteur l'avait clairement remarqué le guitariste faisait une fixation sur son corps, d'où ses joues empourprées. Ruki lança un regard approbateur vers son amant, le fixant droit dans les yeux. Il lui sourit, puis baissa les yeux, parcourant chaque centimètre du corps de son amant, appréciant la forme qu'avaient ses clavicules, s'attardant sur ces bras si entraînés et sur ce ventre si… Son regard chuta ensuite immédiatement plus bas. Il n'avait même pas cherché à savoir l'adjectif qui qualifierait le ventre d'Uruha que ses yeux – libidineux, d'après lui-même – n'avaient pu résister à la tentation. Et même à travers la mousse légèrement parfumée il parvint à voir ce qu'il y avait à voir. Il en écarquilla les yeux, et il sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Le chanteur avait soudainement chaud, il se demandait s'il s'agissait de la température ambiante, ou si c'était bien l'entrejambe d'Uruha la responsable. Ruki pencha plus pour la deuxième alternative – et il n'en fut pas particulièrement déçu.

Il s'était mis à esquisser un sourire lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose changer au niveau de son propre organisme. Et ce, juste après avoir eu la pensée indécente « il a un corps très… trop… kyahh excitant ! T_T » - d'ailleurs il s'en voulait d'avoir osé penser ça.

Uruha releva soudainement la tête en regardant Ruki dans les yeux, l'air effaré. A coups sûrs, l'atmosphère avait complètement changé d'air, et le guitariste avait apparemment compris pourquoi. Ses joues étaient en effet colorées d'un joli rouge pivoine.

-Ruki … !

-Nani ?

Uruha ne répondit que pas un geste. Il montra du doigt l'entrejambe du chanteur. Ruki baissa les yeux vitesse éclair et se rendit compte du « changement ». Il devint plus rouge encore qu'avant et plongea ses mains dans l'eau, dans l'espoir de cacher tout cela à Uruha – et surtout dans l'espoir de calmer son membre.

-Pardon, je suis désolé, c'était pas mon intention ! T_T

-Ru-Chan…

-Je crois que je vais sortir, j'vais me calmer et si je tiens, je reviendrai, okay ? Arg la honte…

-Ru-Chan !

Uruha avait haussé le ton cette fois. Le chanteur se calma, refroidi par cette exclamation, mais il garda ses mains là où elles devaient être.

Le guitariste lança un regard doux à son amant avec un sourire sincère. Puis il se rapprocha de Ruki et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille de se retourner, de façon à ce qu'il soit dos à lui. Ainsi, il n'aurait pas à affronter la vue du corps d'Uruha. Le chanteur blond obéit, et le guitariste en profita pour l'enlacer. Ruki poussa un long soupir d'aise, sentant que son membre se calmait enfin – il lui avait fichu une belle frousse, le bougre. Mais Uruha n'avait pas l'intention d'en rester là maintenant qu'il avait vu ce spectacle, il fallait à tout prix jouer le jeu. Aussi il commença à couvrir Ruki de baisers – du moins, ce qu'il pouvait couvrir. Ses lèvres se frayèrent un chemin à partir de la nuque du chanteur, passant par son cou, insistant sur ses fines clavicules, remontant vers son oreille droite, qu'il mordilla ardemment. Et ce faisant, le guitariste replia légèrement ses jambes, de façon à bien encadrer son amant, et resserra son étreinte, comme s'il voulait empêcher le chanteur de s'échapper.

_« Tu es tout à moi… » _Il esquissa un sourire, venant de se rendre compte de sa pensée égoïste.

Ruki, de son côté, ne faisait vraiment pas grand chose pour se débattre. Pourtant il savait que Satomi et Aiko étaient là, à quelques chambres d'eux, mais il s'en contrefichait. Il pouvait enfin être avec Uruha, sans être dérangé par quelque imbécile – mais il chassa vite fait bien fait ces pensées néfastes dans le but de profiter aux caresses et aux baisers plus prononcés de son amant. Il se surprit à gémir lorsque le guitariste s'était permis de lécher sensuellement l'arrière de son oreille.

-Ruki…

-Hm ?

Le chanteur paraissait ne pas vouloir sortir de cet état de bien-être total.

-Et si… et si nous allions dans la chambre ?

-…

Il s'était mis à rougir pire qu'avant. Décidément, qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait en ce moment ? Il acquiesça.

-D'a… D'accord.

Le chanteur blond sortit de la baignoire, en essayant de rester dans sa béatitude – provoquée par les préliminaires de son amant. Il prit une serviette de bain et la mit autour de sa taille – ne sait-on jamais – quand il sentit deux bras le soulever. Il écarquilla les yeux et regarda Uruha avec étonnement. Lui aussi avait une serviette de bain enroulée autour de sa taille. Puis le guitariste se dirigea vers sa propre chambre, là où, plus d'une heure plus tôt, ils étaient sensés dormir.

Après avoir correctement fermé la porte, Uruha déposa Ruki sur son lit, et n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour reprendre là où il s'était arrêté. Alors que ses lèvres rencontraient celles de Ruki, ses mains se chargèrent d'enlever doucement la serviette de bain que le chanteur avait si consciencieusement enroulée autour de sa taille. Celui-ci laissa d'ailleurs échapper un gémissement lorsque son amant le força à entrouvrir les lèvres. Ceci fait, Uruha prolongea le baiser aussi tendrement et langoureusement que possible, alors que ses mains caressaient lentement les hanches de Ruki.

-Uruha…

Le chanteur se mit dans une position plus confortable, puis passa les bras autour du cou de son amant. Le guitariste parut ignorer les dires de Ruki il décrocha ses lèvres et les dirigea vers son cou, laissant son souffle chaud se poser sur sa peau délicatement parfumée. Mais le chanteur continua :

-Tes sœurs…

-Oublie mes sœurs. Elles ont un sommeil très lourd. Je veux que tu ne sois rien qu'à moi, Ru-Chan… Rien qu'à moi.

Sur ces mots prononcés avec tant d'assurance, Ruki se détendit plus qu'il n'aurait fallu. Il gémit de nouveau à la fin du doux suçon qu'Uruha lui avait prodigué au creux de la clavicule, et il profita du fait qu'il soit concentré pour lui enlever sa serviette.

_« Chacun son tour »,_ pensa-t-il avec malice. Et il glissa lentement ses mains le long du dos du guitariste blond pour arriver à ses fesses – il se permit d'ailleurs de penser que son amant était un canon (xDD faut que j'arrête le jus de fruits moi) –, puis, tout en le caressant, il amena ses mains sur ses légendaires cuisses. A les regarder (euh, plutôt les toucher, ne ?), il comprenait maintenant pourquoi toutes les fans portaient une attention toute particulière aux cuisses d'Uruha. Sur ces pensées, le chanteur remonta ses mains sur le torse de son amant, et remarqua enfin que ses caresses avaient fait de l'effet sur celui-ci. Ses joues reprirent une légère teinte rouge, tout comme celles du guitariste.

-Laisse-moi faire, Ru-Chan…

L'assurance perçait dans la voix d'Uruha. Toute l'assurance contenue dans un amour tendre et sincère – et aussi peut-être dans une longue et insoutenable attente. Le guitariste blond se redressa légèrement, abandonnant les clavicules de Ruki, puis décida d'explorer plus bas – ses lèvres et sa langue avaient de nombreuses choses à apprendre. Elles n'hésitèrent d'ailleurs pas à parcourir doucement le sternum de son amant sa langue voyageait paisiblement sur cette peau au goût sucré, s'attardant sur un téton – dont les dents d'Uruha se chargèrent, cette fois-ci. Il laissa son souffle chaud partout où sa bouche passait, ce qui faisait agréablement frissonner le chanteur – qui le se lassait pas de gémir, de pousser des soupirs d'aise et de murmurer le nom de son amant avec excitation. Pour toute réponse à ces réactions, le guitariste, un sourire malicieux accroché aux lèvres, continua son parcours avec sa langue avant d'arriver avec joie à son objectif.

-Je me demandais quand tu réagirais, dit-il avec amusement, regardant avidement son membre durci.

-C'était pas dur, répondit doucement le chanteur qui avait rougi de plus belle.

Le guitariste lui envoya un tendre sourire avant de se servir. Ils en étaient tous deux à l'entrée, mais arriverait le moment où il faudrait attaquer le plat de résistance. Uruha saisit son 'trophée' d'une main et prit l'initiative de le couvrir de baisers et de le lécher, ce qui surprit Ruki – il ne pensait vraiment pas que son amant était capable de faire ça – et le fit râler de plaisir. Le guitariste continua ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, prenant bien soin de ce qu'il avait en main. Puis il se redressa tout en caressant les inducteurs et l'entrejambe du chanteur blond, qui écarta automatiquement les jambes, pour laisser libre passage à son amant. Uruha s'avança – presque félinement, selon le point de vue de Ruki – et se pencha, pour regarder son amant dans les yeux. C'était sûr maintenant, la chaleur ambiante n'était plus due à la température extérieure. Les deux musiciens étaient à coups sûrs responsables de ce changement. Mais qu'importe. Ils étaient tellement heureux de pouvoir s'unir ce soir-là. Le guitariste n'en pouvait plus il vola un long et langoureux baiser à son amant et se remit à caresser son entrejambe, ce qui réchauffa encore plus l'atmosphère. Chacun gémit s'excitation, et Uruha, qui ne tenait vraiment plus en place, prit les deux mains de Ruki, un sourire rassurant au lèvres, les relia vers le haut du lit et les tint par les poignets.

_« Tu es mon prisonnier… »_

Il frotta son membre contre celui du chanteur, et se décida enfin à prendre le plat de résistance. Il pénétra en Ruki d'abord avec douceur, puis le plaisir fit augmenter la tension il accéléra, arrachant des gémissements, puis des cris de plaisir à son amant. Le guitariste, quant à lui, ne se démontait pas. Lui aussi laissait ses souffles rauques s'échapper de ses lèvres, lui aussi râlait de plaisir. Mais ce fut bien plus intense lorsqu'il se libéra en Ruki. En effet, dans la lancée, Uruha hurla un nouveau surnom pour son amant, plus tendre encore que le premier, alors que le chanteur se contenta de crier deux simples mots d'amour qui signifiaient beaucoup pour lui. Ruki décolla ensuite lentement ses deux mains du cou de son amant pour les agripper dans ses cheveux encore un peu humides. Puis il rapprocha la tête d'Uruha pour la fourrer dans son cou et se permettre de laisser couler quelques larmes de bonheur et de plaisir. Le guitariste se dégagea lentement et se laissa tomber à côté du chanteur, qui s'installa correctement à ses côtés. Celui-ci prit alors la main de son amant et y entrelaça ses doigts avec amour. Il était dans un état de béatitude totale – sans doute la période post-coïtale – et il en était très heureux. Il murmura encore une fois – plus tendrement, sans doute – quelque mot d'amour à l'oreille d'Uruha, qui lui répondit d'un sourire agréable.

Un ange passa. Un très gros ange, d'après le silence qui s'imposa. Ruki se rendit compte que la lumière n'était pas allumée, mais qu'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour dans le noir. Il remarqua alors la pleine lune, qui, favorable à leur union, avait accepté de les éclairer. Le chanteur rougit, pensant qu'il est stupide de ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant. Puis il repensa au surnom qu'Uruha avait crié lors de leur moment de jouissance commune, alors il resserra ses doigts entrelacés pour voir si le guitariste ne dormait pas.

-… Hm ?

-Ruwa… Tu m'as appelé… Koibito, tout à l'heure ?

-Oui… ça te dérange ? répondit-il dans un murmure. Je peux continuer de t'appeler Ru-Chan si tu le souhaite.

-Non… Non. C'est parfait. Merci…

Un second ange. Puis soudain, un claquement de porte. Bien distinct, dans l'appartement d'Uruha. Les deux amants écarquillèrent immédiatement les yeux. Quelqu'un avait circulé, à l'instant. Qui était dans l'appartement, déjà ? Les sœurs !

Laquelle avait circulé à l'instant ? Aiko ? Satomi ?

Leurs deux respirations s'accélérèrent. Surtout celle de Ruki, qui paraissait beaucoup plus inquiet qu'Uruha. Ça serait affreusement gênant de se savoir écouté dans un moment pareil. Cependant ils n'osaient pas bouger – et ils n'en avaient pas trop envie, et cette fois Uruha était le plus déterminé des deux à rester allongé. Mais le doute s'installa quand même dans leur esprit. Les avait-on entendus ?

_* To Be Continued…*_

_**Remerciements : **_Sankyu Sempai pour m'avoir aidée à poser le contexte xD

La conversation était très très drôle, mais tu vois, avec ça, je suis parvenue à mes fins 3

Et y a pas de DS ! (Un jour je ferais un truc avec une DS en parodie xD)

J'espère quand même que ça plaira xD


End file.
